A work in progress: Mending hearts
by rosesoffantasy
Summary: An old friend getting married in the center of America's growing frontier and an old enemy set on revenge.. Will Rosalie and Ratigan be able to handle it together?
1. Chapter 1

The Tower of London..

Some of the worst and horrible criminals sitting in their secluded jail cells. The rancid smell of murky sea water filled every hall. The groans and weeps of criminals in their cells surrounded the room. A chubby guard was walking up and down the metal doors, clanging with his baton. In his other hand he was carrying a plate of grey mush on a plate. He stopped at an iron door and jingled the keys on the lock.

"Lockson.. Dinner." The form on the bed didn't stir, the guard grabbed his baton and clanged it on the bed rail "Lockson! I said dinner!" he looked at the covers "Lockson if you don't get up this instant I will.." he lifted the covers and saw the form was just pillows, he was about to shout when suddenly he was brought to the ground and instantly went unconscious. Elijah flipped over the guard and brought his foot on his chest, he laughed slightly and smirked at him "Don't get upset, I really enjoyed my stay but… I must dash.." Elijah swept his brown hair out of his face and heard the guards running down the hallways, he moved the bed to reveal a secret tunnel. He climbed through the endless pipes and muck to finally reach the end, he fell into a small river and met Vlad. The large grey mouse smirked and helped him out. Elijah patted him on the shoulder and smiled "Ahh Vlad its good to be out…"

"What are our plans sir?" Vlad brought him to the carriage that was waiting for him, he stepped in and as Vlad was going to close the door "Easy… I want them alive."

* * *

THE PLUNKET MANOR

Nellie walked through the house and clapped her hands "Okay everyone place your bets! I am not getting any older!...Thank goodness." Nellie laughed and sat down on the white sofa. Penelope and Girdy walked through the room and placed their pounds on the table.

Penelope smiled "Well I can see that he will propose before noon.."

Girdy nudged her "Its six minutes to twelve, you might as well hand Nellie your wallet."

Nora walked through the hall and shook her head "It's disappointing that all of you have gambled on a marriage proposal.. sad really.." she secretly handed Nellie five pounds and whispered "Five pounds before sunset." Nellie smiled and grabbed the money from her hands. Nellie cleared her throat and placed the glasses over her eyes "Now we have fifteen pounds before noon for Penelope, after sunset by Girdy, and…Nora and me before sunset."

"Nora!" Penelope and Girdy shouted. She shrugged her shoulders and looked at the clock. Penelope snapped her fingers "Dang.. five minutes to noon.." suddenly the door knocked softly and Charles opened it. "Ah James! Good to see you!"

Ratigan walked through the door and smiled, He looked around and saw Nellie hide a bundle of money with her hands "Hello ladies,Charles.. and Nellie." Ratigan kissed her hand and she winked at him "Good to see you darling." She shouted up the stairs "Rosalie! Someone is here to see you."

Wearing a light purple long sleeve dress, Rosalie walked down the stairs, the ruffles of her knee length dress swished as she walked. Her brown hair was placed in a low bun and her gold flower necklace was graced around her neck. Ratigan smiled as he held out his hand to help her, she smiled back and noticed the awkward staring of her relatives. They all saw her quirk an eyebrow and they looked away.

"Can I talk to you alone.." Ratigan asked. She wrapped her arm around his and led him outside, he entered first, she looked at her family and shook her head, closing the glass door behind her.

Nellie ran as fast as she could to her room and peered out the balcony, the rest of the family including Charles walked behind her peering over the stone balcony. They all watched as Ratigan let her sit down on a stone bench, he spoke to her then began to kneel on one knee. She instantly flailed her hands in the air with glee and jumped on him, making both of them laugh.

Nellie clapped her hands "She said yes!" Penelope shouted "I win the pot! Hand it over!" Charles looked at his watch and exclaimed "Miss Penelope.. it's a minute past twelve.."

Penelope pouted "NO! Not fair!" Nora pushed past her and grabbed half the money from Nellie making Charles gasp "Miss Nora… you gamble?"

"Placing predictions against family is not gambling.." she walked away and placed the money in her pocket "It's an investment." Nellie nodded and counted through the endless paper pounds in glee.

**Short intro into what has went on since the first story ended, and a look at what the proposal was like.. I'm back baby! And this story is only gonna get better and better!**

**REVIEW AND FOLLOW!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

THREE MONTHS LATER

"Someone get the door! I'm busy!" Nellie shouted, she was upstairs fixing her short auburn hair. The door opened and a voice echoed through the room "Aunt Nellie!"

Nellie smiled "Ah Rosalie!" she marched down the stairs picking up the skirts of her dress "Good to see you darling! You must come visit more often."

Charlie came through with a tray of tea and scones on a plate, As the mouse placed the tray on the table, he pushed the seat open for Rosalie and she sat down.

After a while of talking, Nellie finally pushed the news out of her "So…." She stirred her tea "Any news on the wedding?"

"No." she simply said, Nellie sighed and crossed her arms "Still? It's been three months Rosalie!" Rosalie got up and paced back and forth "I know! I know!.."

She started to fiddle with her fingers "He's just been busy… I do love James.." she looked at the large diamond ring on her finger, on the inside was inscribed _Forever & Always. _She held it in her hand and slipped it back on "But we haven't planned a thing.. I feel that if I do bother him it will even delay it more.."

Nellie shrugged her shoulders "Maybe he's afraid.. I mean living as a criminal can have it's risks." She touched Rosalie's hand "…He's afraid to lose you…" Rosalie smiled "He has to learn that I am more than capable of handling myself… as a team though, we are unstoppable."

The white mouse laughed at her remark "Marriage is about compromise, just talk to him.. there is no harm." Rosalie nodded and grabbed her coat, she opened the door and smiled back at her aunt "Wish me luck.."

* * *

At the Rat trap, Rosalie was talking to the barmaid who patted her on the back "Of all these years, I never would have thought Ratigan would settle down any time…" Rosalie laughed lightly "Well Margaret when we first met I never thought that either…" Ratigan came through the secret passage and smiled at his fiancée "Hello my dear." He kissed her on the head and she smiled back "Hello darling."

Margaret wiped the table down chuckling "Darling? Pinch me I'm dreaming." She walked away as Ratigan quirked an eyebrow. Rosalie chuckled at his curiosity and let her breath out "James, I know that marriage is a compromise."

Ratigan's yellow eyes became wide and he stroked his black hair "Darling I realize that we have taken a long time to-" she brought a finger to her lips and continued "I believe that when two souls are meant for each other, some things are not going to be perfect and I-" a cloaked figure, hiding their face stopped in front of them. The figure said not a word when Ratigan spoke "Can we help you?" he suddenly held Rosalie's hand tightly and whispered in her ear "Whatever happens…run."

The figure pointed a knife at Rosalie and spoke with a cruel haunting voice "What is the difference between ignorance and apathy?"

Rosalie's look of fear instantly became a bright smile, she replied "I don't know, and I don't care!" the cloak instantly revealed a beautiful grey mouse with bright blue eyes and long curly black hair, underneath the cloak she was wearing a sleek dark purple dress. Rosalie rose out of her seat and instantly hugged the girl, bringing shock to Ratigan's large yellow eyes "Rosalie!"

"Ginger! What in blue blazes are you doing here in London!"

She shouted "I caught the next boat, train, and carriage to see you! And most importantly Samantha is getting married!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

The girls giggled when Rosalie held up her ring "Me too!" she sang the words lightly and Ginger gasped at the sheer size of the diamond "Oh my word, you can sink to the bottom of the ocean with that rock!"

Rosalie grabbed her hand "You're looking amazing as usual!"

Ginger gasped back "Well look who's talking! Mrs- well.." she smirked "Who's the lucky guy?!" Ratigan cleared his throat, Rosalie instantly grabbed his nervous arm "This Is Professor Padriac James Ratigan..My fiancée" she proudly displayed him, making him feel less nervous. Ginger raised an eyebrow at his stature and how he presented himself, she shook his gloved hand "Nice to meet you Professor." She looked at Rosalie and loudly whispered in his ear "Look out for this one… she's mentally insane."

Ratigan smiled "I know." making Ginger laugh "Nice to meet you Miss Ginger." He kissed her hand making her blush "Oh my word what a gentleman!" Rosalie smiled proudly at him.

Ginger sat around her friends and took a drink. Rosalie spoke "So Samantha is getting married? I didn't think she was the kind to settle down… seemed more the hustle and bustle type.."

The grey mouse shrugged her shoulders "I know.. but she wanted to give you this." She handed Rosalie a white envelope, she ripped it open and read aloud:

_Please let us all join together to celebrate the union of:_

_Samantha Alexis Grant and Rodger Allen Brewster_

_On the day of May 12, 1890_

_The Grant Manor, 1298 Fallon Drive, New Orleans, Louisiana _

_Formal wear _

_**INVITATION ONLY **_

"Wow.." Rosalie pushed her hair back then stood out of the chair "What day is it?!"

Ratigan touched her shoulder "May sixth my dear..Rosalie you're not thinking of-"

She smiled while still holding the invitation "Well. Yes I am.." Ratigan sighed and touched her hand "Darling may I talk to you alone.." both of them rose out of their seats and walked to the corner of the room. Ratigan started "Rosalie, we can't go… With my record-"

She raised an eyebrow and sighed "James, one of my best friends is getting married… it only happens once and I want to be there. If you are so afraid of America you can stay with the children and I can go."

He scoffed "Afraid? Who says I am afraid?"

"When I came here I was afraid…" she fixed his cravat "In a new environment is perfectly normal.."

She began to walk away when he grabbed her hand "I don't want to lose you again.." She touched his face softly and he smiled "I can take care of myself, I think your training has taught me well." She laughed and noticed he didn't let go, he held her hand tighter and she spoke again losing her smile "Professor P. James Ratigan are you holding me hostage?"

He raised an eyebrow "If I need to, I will do anything to keep you safe." Her green eyes turned brighter and she looked at Ginger who was looking at her with the same amount of surprise "Ginger, How do you like sword fighting?"

* * *

In two years of courting, Ratigan was able to train Rosalie to take care of herself, at his discretion. He taught her sword fighting, how to handle a gun, and how to pick a lock.. for protection of course. Back in the lair, all the boys and the children included were sitting in wooden stadium seats with small amounts of food and money flailing around, placing bets. Nicolas, Ratigan's new right hand man walked in. He was a scrawny light brown mouse with a grey cap. Underneath his grey jacket was his red striped shirt tucked into his grey pants. He walked in and saw Ginger sitting alone, His brown eyes widened and he instantly checked his breath and slicked back his hair underneath his hat. Bill and Fidget watched as He walked up to the grey mouse and leaned on the wall next to her chair, forcing her to look into his eyes "Excuse me miss, I've noticed you noticing me, so I'm giving you the notice that I've noticed you.." he looked at the boys and gave them a thumbs up.

Ginger crossed her arms and replied loudly "Did you notice my lack of interest?" she turned her chair and heard the boys snicker, Nicolas's look of smugness turned to defeat. He walked back to his seat and plopped down.

Bill nudged him "Nice job Nicky!"

Fidget cackled "Yeah! You really make em swoon Casanova!"

Nicolas turned around "Hey Shutup! I'm warning ya!" at his last word Ratigan walked out of the entrance of the lair with a long sword.

Rosalie walked out from her room, and softly shut the door. She had changed out of her dress and into a white shirt with tan pants and knee high brown boots. The thugs hooted and whistled instantly stopping at Ratigan's cold glare. He looked at his fiancée and sighed "Rosalie you know I am much more experienced than you are.. if I win, we do not go." He touched the sword gently with his gloved hands "Under any circumstances."

She slid the sword out of her belt handle "And if I win, we go..."

"Your pretty confident darling.." Ratigan smiled showing his sharp white teeth.

She shook her head and held up her sword "I should be… darling.."

And off they went, their swords clanged again and again, Ratigan aimed as she spun around and tapped him on the shoulder. Ginger shouted "Get em honey!" as they clanged once more, their faces met.

Ratigan whispered "Tired yet?"

Her green eyes peered into his "Oh no… I'm just getting.." they both pushed away "STARTED!" she laughed and watch her fiancé stumble back still hanging on to his sword. Ratigan smiled as she held up her sword to his face "You know you fight just as good as a man."

"Funny.." she chuckled "I was gonna say the same thing about.." Ratigan used his tail to trip her, she ended up on the floor with an oof, dropping her sword. She was going to reach for it when Ratigan lightly stepped on her hand "…You…"

Everyone sat at fainted breath as he jokingly threatened her "Any last words my dear?" she sighed in defeat and blew a strand of hair out of her face "Yes darling…"

Rosalie grabbed his cravat and kissed him, making his eyes close. Rosalie's eyes opened and she grabbed his sword and used all her force to push him to the ground. He scowled and felt the tip of the sword touch his nose. Rosalie bent down smirking "Should I pack your good trousers?" she attempted to help him up but was picked up by all the thugs and cheering her name, carrying her into the lair to celebrate.

Off to New Orleans….

**REVIEW AND FOLLOW PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3

"That's not fair!" Victoria shouted, the little white mouse followed Rosalie around as she packed the trunk. Alex laid on the bed and sighed "Victoria's right, we should be able to explore like you and Uncle James do." Even P.J, the smallest of them, a little light grey mouse nodded and stumbled on the floor.

Rosalie smiled and picked him up "Kids I know it's not fair but it says invitation only… Me and your Uncle are going, and we can't risk if there is danger. You three need to stay here safe."

Alex scoffed and Victoria grabbed her arm "b-but.."

Ratigan came into the room and placed clothing into the trunk "No _butts_ children. There will be no more discussion on the subject." Rosalie watched his worried look walk out, she patted him on the shoulder and smiled "Hey, we're a team. We can do this." Ratigan smiled back and held her hand.

P.J tugged on her dress "Yes P.J?" he handed her a small drawing of all of them, Ratigan being the tallest, and all of them having non-proportionate bodies, she picked him up and spoke to him "P.J this is wonderful! I love it!" she pointed to the drawing "Wonderful. P.J can you say wonderful?" P.J's dark eyes pouted and he opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He buried his head into her chest, Rosalie felt him quivering. "Sweetie its fine…" she put him down and patted his head. She whispered to Ratigan as he left "When he's ready.. we have to be patient."

Rosalie shut the door and went through her drawers "Now your Uncle James and I expect you to listen to your.. _Uncles _and be on your best behavior." The three nodded and looked away from her, Rosalie tussled Alex's hair and hugged all three of them "I know when me and Uncle James plan our own wedding.. there is no doubt in the world that you three will have the biggest decision in it." she left the room and Alex plopped on the bed once more.

"It's been three months.. I don't think wedding bells are gonna chime anytime soon. They won't be married and we will be still considered small children." His eyes went to the semi packed trunk and he froze.

Victoria sighed "Well if we want them to see were grown up we have-" Alex nudged her and they both looked at each other with a wickedly sly look.

* * *

Ginger met Rosalie, Fidget, Bill, Nicolas, and Ratigan at the dock. "Are you ready?" she asked and watched Nicolas peering at her "What is he doing here?" she rolled her eyes and Nicolas stepped up

"Please miss… I am very sorry for my behavior.. can we start over? I'm Nicolas…" his shaking hand was placed in front of her, as his eyes closed he felt a soft hand in his "I'm Ginger." She smiled slightly and headed up the ramp to the boat. Ratigan snapped his fingers and watched the boys struggle to carry the trunk.

Fidget complained "This is too heavy boss! What did you pack, rocks?" He looked at Rosalie, who shrugged her shoulders. Ratigan rolled his eyes "Just get it on the boat.." and followed her up.

The boat heading to America was the most nervewreking of Ratigan's and Rosalie's life. She hadn't been home in two years, and is wondering what her friends would say about how she is marrying a former convict. As he leaned on the brim of the boat, he watched the rolling waves Ratigan's life flashed before his eyes, never would he think that he would fall in love and get married. The thought nearly scared him to death, the thought of losing his loved ones to someone much more twisted than he. That night when Rosalie was shot hurt him most of all. He made a promise under any circumstances that he would be there always to protect his new family. His thoughts were ended by a soft touch. "James?" Rosalie felt him shake out of his daydreaming

"Hm? …yes my dear I'm…fine." He smiled at her softly, Rosalie touched his arm "What's wrong.. you know you cant fool me.."

"Nothing I'm fine.." he waved his hand and she crossed her arms "I'm going to be your wife.." she started to walk away "We're going to have to share everything with each other sooner or later.." she felt him grab her hand and she tried to pull away but he just pulled her closer "I'm worried."

"The greatest criminal mind, worried.." she laughed as she held his face to hers "Darling I promise, everything is going to be fine.. please trust me on this. Once they say their "I do"s we will be on the next boat to London.. to our nice cozy lair.." he smiled and she kissed him on the cheek "Then we can plan our own wedding." Ratigan's eyes turned bright and he kissed her back.

* * *

At last they reached the sunny dock of New Orleans, Louisiana. Rosalie breathed in the air and smiled "Ohh I missed that smell." Ginger patted her on the back "Nothing like it! How you doing professor?"

Ratigan cringed at the smell of the salty fish market and the ocean mixed together in a daunting smell. He blocked his eyes from the sun "…Wonderful.." once they reached the end of the dock, the long dirt road was in front of them "Rosalie, I have a surprise for you.." she whistled with her hand and suddenly a large white albatross with a black eye patch wrapped around its right eye plopped in front of all of them. "Jedidiah!"

"Rosalie!" its large wings wrapped around her and carried her in the air "You sure a sight for sore eyes.. well.. eye." He chuckled and she patted his head "Jed, this is my fiancé.." she pointed to Ratigan "James, Darling-" she was still in the large birds wings "This is Jed! My dearest friend!"

The bird put her down and shook the professor's hand "Well how do you do sir? You got a catch here! Rosalie is the most wonderful mouse I've ever met! She done saved my life from hunters!" Ratigan looked at her in amazement and she shyly smiled at him. "Now let's go!" he laid his wing down and all of them boarded, with the luggage strapped to his back. Everyone was ready, except Ratigan.

"Darling? Come on! Its perfectly fine." Rosalie laid out a hand, he waited several moments before he took it and was dragged on to the bird. Jed flew up into the air, almost touching the clouds. Ratigan held onto Rosalie tightly, making sure her small form couldn't fall off. Nicolas held on to Ginger, who quirked and eyebrow "Mr. Nicolas, are you afraid of heights?" she yelled and he shrugged it off "N-No! I'm just making sure you are secure madam!" Ginger laughed and Jed spoke up through the loudness of his flapping wings "Everyone! Good news! We have made it to the Grant manor!" Rosalie smiled at Ratigan and held his hand "Bad news is I am pretty terrible at landing so.." he aimed lower and finally the property was seen, a beautiful white house in the middle of a peaceful bayou. The blue green lake shined in the sunlight, and the willow trees kept the shade on the front porch "Hold on!"

Jed slid down as his feat reached the top of the watery murky bayou. He slipped and all of the mice, Bill and Fidget fell in the shallow murky water, the luggage stayed secured on his back and he panicked "Oh sweet potato pies I'm sorry! I'll get better at my landing!" he helped them out and Ratigan scolded him "If it wasn't for you, I would have been dry you idiot! I should have known better than to have boarded on your back, a carriage or even walking would have been pretty refreshing!" his face turned a bright red and Jed stood dumbfounded, as his face calmed down he heard coughing coming from the lake "Rosalie!"

Her new hat drenched, and her long pink dress stained with mud and grime from the lake. "James I'm fine, what was all that yelling about?" she tripped and landed in a bog of tall grass, her eyes met large fearful yellow ones. "What the-" she was attacked by the form and instantly screamed, shocking everyone around the murky lake. "Rosalie!" Ratigan shouted and heard her screams of horror turn to laughter.

She calmed down and carried the small form in her hands "James, this is Cleo!" suddenly the professor was face to face with a bright green frog. The frog had large yellow eyes and orange spots on her face and across her back, the frog smiled and licked his face, leaving a slimy residue. Rosalie laughed as he wiped it away disgusted "Rosalie get rid of that thing! Its positively disgusting!" Rosalie gasped and held Cleo closer "She was my pet until I had to leave to London! Isn't it wonderful! We're back together again!" she nuzzled the frog close to her and smiled, walking past him. Ginger patted him on the shoulder "Welcome to New Orleans!" and she left him to think to himself.

_What have I gotten myself into… _

_**REVIEW AND FOLLOW!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Ginger knocked on a solid white door and waited several moments with the others. She looked around at everyone's mud stained clothes, dripping with murky bayou water. Ginger looked at Jed's wide webbed feet and gently shook her head "Jed, you can go now.. I don't think Samantha wants webbed foot marks on her.." she looked at the door and waved her hands as of quoting her "imported marble floor." Jed pouted and set the luggage down "Well I can tell when I'm not wanted… see ya'll later I reckon.." he flapped his large wings, blowing some of them down. The door finally opened and a chubby tan mouse opened the door, he had a white suit with a shining opal bolo tie, the gold lining shimmering in the starlight. His golden mustache twitched and he smiled wide, making his belly jiggle with laughter.

"My O my! If it isn't Miss Ginger!" He shook her hand, making her whole body bounce up and down, he looked around at the gang and noticed Rosalie "It couldn't be!"

Rosalie smiled "Mr. Grant!" she wrapped her smaller arms around his rotund body and he picked her up "Rosalie darlin! You know I'm Big daddy Grant to you! It feels like yesterday you and little Samantha were being bounced on my knee!" Rosalie laughed through the small amount of air she had "..Good to see you too Big daddy!.." He released her and noticed the large Rat staring inquisitively at them. He narrowed his eyes and walked towards him "Now see here-", Rosalie stopped between him and Ratigan, his eyes about to grow wider "Mr. Grant, This is my fiancé! Professor P. James Ratigan.." she paused and he moved her out of the way. He looked him up and down and took a large breath "There is just one thing I need to ask you buster…"

"Martini or Bourbon?" he laughed and Rosalie sighed with relief, speaking underneath her breath "Oh thank goodness."

Big Daddy Grant continued "Oh you know I wouldn't harm a fly Rosalie." The professor smiled and shook his hand "Nice to meet you Mr. Grant.. and nice to know you have a sensible taste in drinks." They both laughed and walked inside, Bill, Fidget and Nicolas following behind him.

Ginger nudged her bestfriend on the shoulder "Looks like he found a sliver lining in this trip." They both laughed and walked inside the large mansion, stopping to notice the beautiful staircase in the center.

A slultry voice filled the room and their eyes met the large staircase, a beautiful white mouse with long billowing blonde hair stood at the top of the steps. She had a long light blue dress that had short sleeves falling over her shoulders "Oh my stars and garters if it isn't my long time friend.." she smiled and began to walk down gracefully, like she was walking on air. Ginger whispered in Rosalie's ear "Anything in a flourish eh?" they both chuckled when she reached the end of the stairs.

Samantha looked at Rosalie and hugged her tightly "Oh Darlin Rosalie… I thought I'd never see you again!" she looked at her mud drenched dress and let go immediately "What in the world happened to you!" she dusted her hands off and Rosalie sent a worried look to her "Well nothing a little soap can't fix!"

Rosalie gave a sigh of relief "Where's Rodger?"

"He's with the groomsmen.. doing manly things of course." Her look went to Big Daddy and Ratigan coming out of the room, she smirked and noticed the tall Rat, she waltzed up to him and smiled "Howdy."

Big Daddy laughed "James this here is my little Samantha." Ratigan kissed her hand and smiled slightly "Nice to make your acquaintance Miss Samantha."

Samantha giggled and Ginger spoke up "This here is Rosalie's fiancé." Her smitten look became a slight pout noticeable by everyone. While still staring at him she then clapped her hands and a squirmy little butler with large glasses entered the room. "Terence! Bring their luggage to their room..Now!"

The mouse nodded and proceeded to bring the large suitcase upstairs, notably struggling as the boys started to help him. She smiled at Ginger and Rosalie "I'll be bringing your bridesmaid dresses up in a little, go ahead and settle in.." she looked at Ratigan one last time "Nice meeting you James." She winked and began to walk into a different room "I almost forgot, we will be having a small get together tonight so dress your best!". Ratigan's look of sheer delight was drenched by a slight cough…from his fiancée.

BACK IN THE GUESTROOM

"I wasn't staring at her."

"Well she was clearly infatuated by you _James.._" she pretended to swoon just like Samantha, and she rolled her eyes "I guess I should have realized this, she never settles down with one man."

Ratigan tilted his head "How so?"

She scoffed "Let's just say when I left to London she was courting Jacob… and Matthew, Both Scott brothers, Andy and Marcus." She walked into the bathroom and started to dry her wet hair with a towel.

Ratigan laughed "Thank you for the warning darling, but I do doubt that she will be able to grab me with her _irresistible_ charm." Rosalie walked out, her damp hair pulled into an elegant twist, her green eyes shined with the light white eye shadow placed on her lids. Her mother's gold necklace shined in the small amount of light in the room, bringing out the dark navy blue color of her shoulderless gown "Let's keep it that way James."

"You look beautiful."

"I know." She smirked and walked to the large trunk, she unlocked the latch and heard voices from the inside.

"_Move over! I can barely move my arm" _

"_Lay off the cheese crumpets Victoria!" _

She immediately opened it to reveal the children: Alex, Victoria, and Little P.J all cramped inside the trunk, sitting on the once clean folded clothes. The sharpness of the light made them blink multiple times in order to see. "Children?!"

Alex chuckled "…When's the party."

The children sat on the bed and watched Rosalie and Ratigan both cross their arms at the same time. "You see we didn't want to be ALL alone, we missed you so we took it upon ourselves to join you. Who else was going to invite us?" Alex laughed awkwardly "On the bright side….we packed our stuff along so you don't have to worry about what we have to wear."

Ratigan paced back and forth, staring at the children "You deliberately disobeyed us!"

Victoria twiddled with her fingers "Well you didn't say we could come with you, we took it upon ourselves." His eyes grew wide and his lip twitched "You think this is a game? Do you know what danger you three could have been in? We were riding-" Rosalie hushed him by holding his arm, making sure he didn't scare the children with the fear of riding thousands of feet in the air, she then started to scold them "We told you three to stay home, your Uncle is right. This is not a game-" a knock came to the door. Samantha entered the door and noticed the children "What-"

"Samantha please, I am very sorry for this. We will be leaving on the next available boat-"

"No! I was going to say what beautiful children!" she began to pinch all their cheeks and picked up P.J, rocking him back and forth, noticing he hasn't spoken as she carried him through the air "Well… Why isn't he talking?"

Rosalie sent an uncomforting gaze to her "When he's ready he will.." P.J nodded and Samantha put him down, "I have no problem with them staying here.. just as long as they stay out of trouble."

Ratigan spoke up "They will be on their best behavior Miss Samantha." Samantha sighed and chirped "Oh I almost forgot!" she brought a large bag from the hall and brought it into the room "Your bridesmaid dress! I hope you like yellow!" she walked out the door "See you downstairs.."

Rosalie and Ratigan both looked at each other, just by one look they knew the problem would be fixed on its own, not with a set of plans. They noticed the children smiling and Ratigan spoke "Don't you think that this behavior will be ignored, once we reach the dock of London you are all punished." He sighed and situated himself on the red velvet chair in the middle of the room.

Rosalie walked to the bathroom and shut the door, the children's ears perked up as they heard a zipper, and Rosalie speak "_Oh my…" _the door suddenly opened. The dress almost ate Rosalie, the gown had endless yellow ruffles, yellow ruffled sleeves, a ribbon choker with a small yellow flower attached to it, and a yellow satin sash tied around. All of them looked at her and she took a deep breath in "Don't. Say. A. Word." Victoria snorted and everyone began to laugh, including Ratigan.

Victoria mumbled through her laughs "She looks like a lemon!" Alex chimed in "I didn't know the sun was out at this time!" Even Rosalie began to laugh along with them, pretending to spin around, almost falling over the fabric, she walked to the children and began to prepare them for the party, a very fancy party.

**REVIEW AND FOLLOW! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

"Now you three better be on your best behavior, smile, be nice, chew with your mouth closed-"

"Rosalie were gonna be fine, stop babying us!" Alex broke away from Rosalie slicking back his black hair. Rosalie grabbed on to Ratigan's arm and started to walk down the stairs, Ginger met them at the bottom and smiled "Picture perfect.." looking at the children "Weren't they-"

"Don't ask.." Ratigan commented. They entered the large ballroom and the children ran to the desert table, Samantha and her fiancé Rodger walked towards them. "You two look wonderful!" Samantha said.

Rodger, a tall lanky cream colored mouse smiled at his bride. From what she remembers, Rosalie and Rodger were school mates, and is the very wealthy heir of an oil share in New Hampshire. Oh yes… Samantha made a good choice, he was rich, kind, and always knew how to sweep a woman off her feet. Unfortunatley, his previous wife Danielle passed on upon giving birth to their daughter Mavis. Both of them were the kindest souls, meant to stay together under any tight fix. Marrying Samantha was a new start for both Mavis and Rodger. "Rodger! Good to see you! This is Professor P. James Ratigan.." she proudly displayed "My fiancé." Rosalie grabbed his sleeve and pulled him close into a hug "I am very sorry about Danielle... she was a beautiful friend."

"Thank you. I know Danielle wouldnt want me to mourn her forever, he would have wanted me to feel love again." he smiled slightly and patted her hand, then looked to the professor, instantly shaking his hand "Great to meet an intellectual mind such as yourself Professor." Ratigan smiled and shook his hand in return "As you can realize, some of my groomsmen are not the brightest flames in the candelabra." Ratigan chuckled and at that moment, a group of men entered the room and patted him on the back, one of them, a dark grey mouse with blue eyes met Rosalie's bright green ones "Rosalie?"

"Lorenzo?" he hugged her tightly and spun her around "What In the world are you doing here! I thought you were in London!"

Rosalie giggled "I caught the next boat for this wedding obviously!"

"You haven't changed a bit!" Lorenzo remarked, Rosalie giggled in return "Look who's talking, you've finally grown into your giant ears." She flicked them and she laughed.

"Oh my goodness, don't you remember how much we picked on each other? We simply hated eachother for no reason at all!"

Rosalie's cheeks became pink "All those times you would yank on my braids in Miss Latches class.. your permanent seat became the corner of the room." She giggled slightly until her eyes met James. Ratigan cleared his throat and Rosalie pushed away "James… This is Lorenzo." Ratigan sent an unsettling gaze to the small mouse, who looked up at him "Who's this?" Lorenzo said, Rosalie pushed him back slightly "This is my fiancé."

His eyes became bright and he took a large breath. "Fiancé? Rosalie.. I- I didn't know you… um… wow."

Ratigan looked at her and quirked an eyebrow "And how are you in relation to Rosalie."

He paused and Rosalie looked away in embarrassment, he proudly announced "We were gonna get married."

Samantha burst between them "My word I am thirsty! Lorenzo go get me a drink.." He looked at the couple and started to walk away, obeying her command.

Rosalie remained silent until she felt a touch of someone's hand on her shoulder "Married?" he whispered loudly and fellow mice began to stare.

"We can talk about this later James." He started to walk away and remarked "Believe me we will."

* * *

Victoria was helping P.J eat a cupcake, getting it all over his nice shirt. Alex laughed and at the corner of his eye saw a large cupcake with pink frosting. "Ohhhh yes" he smiled and reached for it. Then bumped heads with someone else. He rubbed his head and saw the person on the floor, "Hey, are you ok?" the girl looked up and her long black eyelashes and brown eyes met with Alex's, making him really look at her. She was a head shorter than him, icy blonde hair in a short boy-cut, with a large piece hanging over her left eye. She was a white furred mouse with a tan circle over her right eye, making her brown eyes brighter. She began to adjust the falling sleeves on her light purple dress that she was noticeably not comfortable in because of all her fidgeting. Alex stood dumfounded as she smiled slightly at him "Are you ok?"

All he did was nod and she spoke once more "You can have it if you want, I guess I have an addiction to chocolate cupcakes." She awkwardly smiled and noticed him still staring in awe, Samantha touched her on the shoulders "Awe I see you've met Rosalie's… friends." She acknowledged the boy's amazed look and tapped Alex out of his daydream "Huh? Oh hello. I'm Al-Alex." He stuttered underneath his words and slapped his head in frustration. Samantha giggled "This here is Mavis Brewster, my soon to be step-daughter. Sam pinched her cheeks. "She is one of my bridesmaids. She's single."

"Saman-" Mavis nudged her and she held out her hand as she left "Nice to meet you _Al-Alex_." They both laughed and her ears perked up as she heard a voice call her "I have to go.. I hope to see you later.."

"Yea-yes! I hope to see your face-" he stopped as she walked away and heard giggling behind him "Shut it Victoria.."

* * *

Ginger sat alone and watched other people mingle and chat among each other, Nicolas looked at the boys and smiled "Watch and learn boys."

He went up to her and smiled gently "Being a wallflower is a poor life to live. Isn't it?" he leaned against a wall and looking down to fix his shoes. When he looked up he saw a gentleman escorting her to the dance floor "I wouldn't know that life Nicolas."

The boys laughed behind him and in a rage he picked up a small muffin and hit Fidget with it.

* * *

Ratigan was on the other side of the room and was sipping on a glass of champagne when he felt someone drag him into Big Daddy's dark study. "What the-"

A puny mouse was pulled up to the air by Ratigan "Explain yourself!"

The mouse tore off his thick black mustache and held on to Ratigan's tight grip "Basil of Baker Street you feather head! Now Unhand me!" Ratigan threw him to the floor "What in the world are you doing here? Of all places!"

He opened the door and Dawson rushed through the door, he was breathing in frustration "Basil I can't see a thing withn these confound glasses, its like I'm looking through bottles."

"It's the only way to disguise yourself Doctor."

"Why are you here?" Ratigan questioned them and Basil pulled a letter out of his coat pocket "We have received word that Elijah Lockson has escaped his confinement in the Tower of London.."

"What?" his eyes became wide "Where is he now.."

"There are no traces, no leads, no evidence of any kind where he could be." He brought a hand to his chin "I'm here to not only tell you but to find any evidence he could be here."

Dawson quirked an eyebrow "But Basil how can it be possible that Lockson could be here?" Basil covered his mouth "He could have any link to people residing in this very area…any way to get to you and Rosalie."

Ratigan's eyes became bright "You cannot tell Rosalie you're here.. I don't want her to worry." Basil smiled and rested a hand on his shoulder "I am already one step ahead of you… as usual." He added and saw his adversary's eyes narrow "Me and Dawson will remain in cognito until we have the case solved.. easy."

He chuckled "I think you forget about the last time you disguised yourself."

"I have many skills you are not aware about Ratigan." He huffed and grabbed Dawson's collar "Come along Dawson."

* * *

After the party the children, Rosalie and Ratigan marched up the ivory stairs. Victoria whispered to Alex "So… how did it go with that Mavis girl?" Alex scoffed "I am the king of charm, I wouldn't be surprised if I got her to kiss me by the end of the wedding.."

"Would you like to make a little wager for that Alexander? If she doesn't kiss you by the end of the wedding, I get your dessert every night for a month."

Alex laughed and crossed his arms "And if I win?"

"If you win, which I doubt to every extreme possible…" she thought to herself "I'll clean your room and be your subject for your experiments for a month." Alex's bright yellow eyes widened as he brought out his hand to shake his sisters "It's a deal Victoria.." the children walked to their own room as Rosalie and Ratigan entered theirs.

Rosalie started to comb her dark auburn hair as Ratigan began to speak to her "When were you going to tell me about that Lorenzo fellow.."

She put down the brush and turned to him "I've known him since we were little! We were both young and silly.. I courted him for a year and eventually, my father passed away and in an impulse he asked me to marry him. I moved to London … and then I broke the news that I wasn't ready to be married." Ratigan looked at her with interest "But apparently he thinks that being engaged was able to count as _about to be married._" She sighed and wiped the makeup off her face.

Ratigan sighed and Rosalie turned from him "I can understand why your hesitant to get married… to an undecisive girl like me." she felt her head being pulled to meet Ratigan's face "Now why would I reconsider anything like that."

Rosalie held his gloved hand in hers "One thing Lorenzo doesn't know is that currently I am very decicve in who I choose to love." and she kissed him as he stroked her hair with his hand.

**REVIEW AND FOLLOW PLEASE!**


	6. Chapter 6

Alex walked out of his room in the early morning, he stretched out his limbs and yawned softly, making sure not to wake his siblings. He dressed in a white collared shirt, brown slacks, and a navy blue jacket. He resembled both his mother and uncle, the black hair of his mother, the yellow eyes of his Uncle James. Alex took after the rat side of the family, and was consequently resented: by schoolmates, some acquaintances of family, and even teachers. His parents decided that he should be homeschooled, and he became accustomed to the loneliness. One teacher saw he had excellent skills with different objects, and was able to assemble clock parts into a small flying machine, soon to become the Davinci of his time. For a fifteen year old, he had the experience of someone in their thirties

He softly shut the door and tiptoed past Uncle James room, Rosalie opened the door and smirked "And where are you off to?" she noticed the nervous look on his face "Go get em' tiger." She winked and shut the door softly, letting Alex turn the corner and softly knock on Mavis's door. When she answered the door, her short blonde hair perked up on one side, and laid flat on the other. Her eyes opened wide and she nervously chuckled, holding her pink robe close to her "Alex! How.. early to see you!"

Alex laughed "Yeah…" she smiled and he continued "In a week is gonna be the…the.."

She finished "Wedding?"

"Yes! and you are the Bridesmaid so…Your gonna be alone and.."

Mavis pulled a piece her long bangs behind her ears "And."

He closed his eyes "Would you like me to be your escort?"

She smiled wide "Of course I would! You're the first person to ask!"

Alex's yellow eyes became bright "Y-you would? Wow! I guess I woke up a little early because I thought others would ask you.." he pulled his collar "Because you are a lovely girl and I think that a girl like you should have an escourt because-" she held a finger to his lips and yawned "I'm thinking of going for a walk tomorrow on the property, want to join me?"

He smiled as wide as his eyes "Y-Yes! Id love to!" he backed up and accidentaly toppled over a vase, tripped over it and fell "Whoops.." he tried to pick it up and it fell again "I'll let you sleep, bye Mavis." Vanishing into the hallway, hiding his leap for sheer joy.

* * *

By 10:30 everyone in the house was wide awake. Rosalie dressed in a dark blue dress with long sleeves and white lace at the end. She placed her unruly brown hair in a bun and clasped on her gold necklace, Ratigan walked out of the bathroom and looked at her "Were are you going?" Rosalie smiled and mocked Samantha's southern drawl "Miss Samantha, her loyal bridesmaids, and her friends are coming together for a morning brunch." She laughed and Ratigan sighed "And what am I supposed to do?"

She walked out the door "Your bonding with the boys." Ratigan cringed and Alex walked through the door "Uncle James?"

"Yes Alex?"

Alex plopped on the bed "I have a question.." he folded his hands "How do you charm a woman?"

The professor rolled his eyes and laughed "It's that girl from the party isn't it?" Alex smiled "She's not just a girl.."

He scoffed and crossed his arms "Fine. The first rule is to be a gentleman. Second is to separate her from others.. it allows for you to charm her on your own without distractions."

"So kind of like with Rosalie?"

He smiled "Precisely."

Alex crossed his arms and smirked "Just without the kidnapping, attempted murder, and holding her against her will at the risk of harming her loved ones, and-"

"Enough Alex." Ratigan turned and he felt Alex touch his shoulder "I was going to say that being in love with someone meant putting their needs before yours." Ratigan turned and smiled "More or less."

* * *

Basil served tea at the brunch, While Dawson was serving the men, and making sure not to grab attention. He watched around and made sure everyone was safe, including Rosalie.

"So Rosalie! I heard that wedding bells will be chiming for you!" Samantha smiled and Ginger nudged Rosalie who in return smiled "Well.. yes. Me and James are planning… it is taking a long time for us to plan however but.. no problem."

"Better sooner than later." Ginger smiled at her friend and a one of Samantha's friends sipped on a cup of tea, then stopped "I never asked you Rosalie, how did you and James meet?"

_Oh nothing special.. he just kidnapped me, held me against my will and I fell in love with a convicted felon! How cute huh?! _Is what she wanted to say, the only person who really knew the true story was Ginger but Ginger was her best friend, not someone who would judge at first sight. But…little did she know is that Basil was watching quietly as she started to fidget in her seat "Well… what happened was that…" she looked around and nervously laughed, knowing that if she told the true story, her friends would resent her decision.

It was my first couple of weeks in London, I was taking a stroll in the park on a Sunday afternoon. I was daydreaming as usual and my clumsy self tripped and I fell right into his arms." She smiled "The end."

"That cant be it!" Samantha protested "You couldn't just have fell in love like that!" the girls whined and she rolled her eyes "Well.. at first we didn't like eachother, you could say that if he had the opportunity, he would well… I don't know… threaten my life and my families welfare in order to get rich quick."

Ginger laughed "Pretty specific Rosalie." She was nudged and Rosalie continued "Then in a great turn of events… We saw each other differently and fell in love." the foolish girls awed and Basil smiled slightly, noticing her good intentions.

Samantha grinned "How is the singing career?" the girls ooed and Mavis remarked as she grabbed a small sandwhich "Yes Rosalie! You have such a beautiful voice! Weren't you going to audition for-"

"The opera house? Yeah.. well when daddy died I decided to pass the opportunity.." the girls pouted and one commented "Well how about opprotunities in London?"

"I'd love to but." She sent a pleasant smile at Victoria, letting them know she had no intention of leaving. "Plans change."

With a quick flick of her wrist, Samantha's blonde hair passed over her shoulder "You shouldn't let an event like that stop you from living your life.."

She sarcastically noted "Wow.. thanks Samantha." She sent an unsettling gaze to her. Samantha continued "Well I think daddy can pull some strings and get you an audition for the opera house before you leave!" her green eyes turned bright and she stood out of her seat "Really?! that would be wonderful! I can't believe it! thank you Samantha!" Rosalie began to smell the air, noticing that a sharp musky smell entered the room, she looked at the door and saw smoke coming from the door "Fire!" the girls panicked, flaling their arms in the air and running around the room. Rosalie attempted to open the door "Its locked!" she shouted, and caused the girls to scream louder. A voice was heard on the other side "Rosalie?"

"James! The door won't open!" the boys surrounded the door until Lorenzo shouted "Don't worry Rosalie! I'm comin!" Ratigan sneered at the boy and watched as he ran into the door and fell to the floor clinging to his arm. He laughed and crashed through the door, only to the result of breaking the locking mechanism off the door and letting more and more smoke inside, making the girls gag. Basil tore off his mustache and grabbed Rosalie on the shoulders "Mr. Basil? What-"

"Miss Rosalie no time to explain, get to higher ground!" Rosalie nodded and pushed a brick on a wall that opened a secret passage "Go girls go! To the top of the building!" the girls ran up and the boys began to burst through the door. The top of the mansion led to at least a fifteen foot drop, next to the building was a tall weeping willow, that provided vines to climb down. Half of the girls were down including Victoria and P.J, everyone was down except Mavis, Ginger, and Rosalie. The boys reached the top and panted out of breath. Nicolas watched in jealousy as Basil grabbed Ginger's waist and wrapped a rope around the tree, swinging down to the floor. Mavis began to cough as Alex grabbed her and led down the same way as Basil.

Ratigan grabbed Rosalie's arm "Are you hurt?" she touched his face and stressed to him "I'm fine! Let's go!" Lorenzo grabbed her arm "Ready?" he said holding a sturdy vine

Ratigan turned her to face him and his vine "Allow me."

"I got this." Lorenzo turned her to him.

Rosalie became dizzy and watched as the flames begun to reach the roof "Would you two stop it! this is not the time!" Lorenzo held on to her waist and in a jealous rage Ratigan grabbed his vine and climbed down, watching as Lorenzo carried her in his arms away from the flames. Then at the most inopportune time, his vine broke halfway down, plopping to the floor.

**REVIEW AND FOLLOW!**


	7. Chapter 7

Ratigan landed with a hard thud on the floor as everyone surrounded him. The flames were at last gone from the mansion, people watched as the smoke entered the afternoon sky. The blue sky enveloped the dark grey smoke. Rosalie pushed her way through the crowd "Excuse me! Please move! He needs air!" she kneeled to the floor and gently touched the bump on Ratigan's head.

Basil was next, followed by Dr. Dawson. Rosalie watched as Dawson brought out a small bottle of smelling salts tilting it back and forth past Ratigan's nose. His yellow eyes began to slowly open when Rosalie sighed with relief "James, are you alright?" he groggily got up and fixed his suit "I'm fine." Rosalie saw Basil and Dawson sneaking away when she grabbed Basil by the collar, forcefully pushing him in front of Ratigan "Do you have anything to do with this?"

Ratigan calmly looked at Basil who raised his eyebrows, a simple sign to not tell her anything, Basil said "Miss Rosalie, I am simply on..."

"A case?" Rosalie quirked an eyebrow.

"A vacation!" Dawson said as he nervously laughed "Y-yes! We thought our hard work needed some time to relax-"

Rosalie let go and crossed her arms "Vacation? You are not the kind to relax" Samantha pushed her way through the crowd, holding Rodger's hand "But why were you in disguise? And here of all places?"

Dawson jumped in again "Well, we thought a place outside of London would give us a chance to open our surroundings, a-and we discovered that a chance to practice our disguising would work in an environment we did not know so well.." As he finished, Basil and Ratigan stood astonished. He chuckled and Rosalie walked towards them "Apparently."

She walked away from the boys and heard Big Daddy's voice "Everyone! The damage included part of the third floor, which was the attic and meeting room. I am happy to say that no one was hurt, because of the bravery of our very own Rosalie Hampstead, without her I think our bridesmaids and bride would have been roasted!" everyone cheered and Rosalie smiled gently, suddenly she felt her hand being pulled behind a tree, Ginger looked at her with a wide eyed look "Who is that?!" she pointed to Basil standing and shaking Big Daddy's hand.

"He's a friend of James and I. Basil of Baker street. He's a detective." Once she finished, Rosalie looked at Ginger's love struck look "Oh no Ginger.." she whispered.

"Did you see the way he just grabbed me and…" she swooned "Oh he just took control like a hero in a storybook." He held Rosalie on the shoulders "Is he single?"

"Well yeah but Ginger I don't think he's interested in a relationship right now, he is very serious about his work." Rosalie protested.

Ginger smiled "He is on vacation right? Well like you said Rosalie… things change." She skipped away and didn't know that Nicolas was eyeing basil with a disgusted but determined look _She wants a hero… I'll show that wimp Basil who is really heroic.. jerk_

Mavis tapped Alex on the shoulder "Thanks for grabbin me, I had no clue what to do.." she kissed him on the cheek, making the hairs on his face stand on end. She walked away and Alex jumped in the air "Victoria-"

"No! I said kiss on the lips!"

"No you didn't!"

"New rule.. no exceptions!" she nodded and P.J nodded along with her as they walked away.

Back in their room, Rosalie was helping Ratigan with a scratch on his head, he cringed at her "Rosalie that stings!" Rosalie placed her hands on her hips "James stop being such a child.." she continued to wipe the small cloth on his head.

Ratigan groaned "Well I have no idea where the fire started.. anyone seem suspicious?"

She laughed "Suspicious? More like as bland and snooty when I left to London.." She touched his face, covered in dirt "How was it at your end?"

* * *

FLASHBACK TO THE BACHELOR PARTY

The boys surrounded themselves with brandy and cigars, Lorenzo watching Ratigan every two minutes with curiosity and jealously. Big daddy's illustrious voice filled the room "Now boys! I want to thank yall for your kindness and allowing me to share true southern hospitality. Cheers to my new son-in-law Rodger!" the boys lifted their glasses "From old friends to the new!" he tipped his wide brimmed hat to Ratigan, who smiled gently "I hope this hitch goes better than luring a possum with a rattlesnake!" the boys cheered and laughed joyously when Alex tapped his uncle's shoulder "Uncle James what does that mean?"

He sipped his drink "No idea.."

Lorenzo picked up his glass "I would also like to mention not only one union, but another to our dearest little Rosalie and her… Husband-to-be." He spit the words like poison, still remaining a smooth façade. The boys cheered and Ratigan replied bitterly "Such a wonderful sentiment Lorenzo, maybe your own marital bliss will come soon eh?" he laughed and Lorenzo's eyes narrowed, then his face turned calm "Rosalie is a charming girl."

Big daddy huffed "Charming, Kind, and the most beautiful southern belle I had the honor to know!"

Lorenzo crossed his arms and sighed "Well I would know that, and much more because we've known each other since we we're children." He flicked a piece of food off his vest "How did she meet you?"

Ratigan remained calm, he wanted to dig into Lorenzo's sides slowly and painfully. "Instead of playing childish games.." he smiled at Lorenzo "I charmed her like any real man would.." he watched Lorenzo's ear twitch "And I am lucky to have made her my soon to be wife."

Lorenzo gritted his teeth "Extremely. Lucky." He took a sip of his drink and Big Daddy spoke up "Now, Now, Lorenzo.. Rosalie made her choice and you can't change that." He patted James on the back "She made a good choice, I'm sure you will be one amazing beau for her. I consider her a daughter that girl, I promised her father when he left I would take care of her, so I depend on gentlemen like you to take care of her." He smiled at him and Lorenzo remarked under her breath "She made her choice alright, temporarily that is.."

Ratigan heard him and turned around "Pardon?"

"Well.." he began "Let's just say one day she will drink champagne and like the taste and the bubbles, then the next day she will favor a tall glass of water." His blue eyes shined into Ratigan's yellow eyes, like he had won the argument.

Ratigan got up out of his seat, being suddenly held back by Bill, Nicolas, Alex, and even little Fidget. Suddenly the smell of smoke filled the air and Ratigan's eyes grew wide "Fire!" he shouted and headed upstairs.

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

Rosalie placed a small bandage on James's head "That is why I was so determined to grab you.. so that fool could have saved himself.. I wanted to show him that I am here to be with you, and I am the one who is going to stay."

Rosalie giggled and Ratigan looked at her "You think my pain is funny?"

"No.. First of all I think it's ridiculous that he would stoop to that level.. I must admit that he was like that when we were younger but it makes me mad that he would treat you like that." She smiled and held Ratigan's hand "But I think it's cute how you protect me from such a _scoundrel_!" she brought her hand to her head dramatically, then touched his dirty face "But I am not indecisive.. you will be my past, my present, and my future…always." They kissed and Rosalie let go and laughed "Now don't let him get under your skin.. when he's ready to grow up, he will stop bothering you."

**Review and Follow! **


	8. Chapter 8

Soon after the fire fiasco, the wedding was still coming at full force. The upstairs was fixed and renovated soon after the fire was consuming the building. Samantha was determined to get the wedding rolling, even though the wedding was held outside. Dawson and Basil began to observe the upstairs, paying attention to everything.

Basil stooped low to observe the burn marks on the wall, he started to mutter to himself when Dawson chimed in "What's wrong Basil?"

"The burn marks on the wall start here. You can see they are lined completely straight, like it was…."

"What?" Dawson asked.

He looked at him while he rubbed the soot between his fingers "Deliberate." Dawson rubbed his chin "Basil what could it be?"

"The culprit obviously found some way to sneak by unnoticed and start the fire.. by the trace of soot it shows one of the many secret entrances have been opened." He rubbed his chin, deep in thought "Although the entrance can only be opened from the inside."

Dawson's eyes grew wide "B-basil you don't mean."

"Yes Dawson.. there is a traitor in our midst." He started to prepare his pipe and puffed on it, stuck where he left off. Dawson pulled on his sleeve as Basil began to pace back and forth "Basil can their really be a chance to find them? even while the wedding is going on?"

Basil smiled slyly "There is always a chance, as long as one can think."

Suddenly out of nowhere, a soft call echos in the hallway "Hello." Ginger was standing in the hallway in a knee length light blue gown, her long black hair was tied half-up, half-down, with a white flower behind her ear. The silver mouse walked to Basil and Dawson, Basil looking at her with a slight awkwardness and Dawson was looking at her with pure joy.

Dawson started to blush "Miss Ginger you look absolutely stunning!"

She batted her eyelashes at Basil "Why thank you..I just found this old thing in the closet and thought it was nice in this summer air." Basil looked behind her "I find it amusing the price tag still hangs on your garment.."

She giggled and quickly pulled it off, and suddenly pulled her arm around Basil's "Well they are having a nice little party downstairs.. I feel it would be a shame if I was escorted alone." Without answer, Ginger pulled his arm and Dawson followed behind him.

* * *

The group was seated at the large dinner table, the servant walked up to Rosalie and smiled "Miss Rosalie, what can I get you to drink?"

"I'll take a champagne please." Ratigan heard as he sent a smug look to Lorenzo.

Rosalie grabbed the servant's sleeve before he left "Actually, I've had a little too much of champagne.. I'll take a water." Ratigan's look changed as Lorenzo sent a cocky look back to him. Rosalie turned her attention to Ratigan "What?"

Suddenly Rodger set his drink down and smiled at his father in law "Do you think you have a chance of winning the champion title this year Big Daddy?"

"I may be old but my shootin eye is still as strong as when I was a youngin!" he laughed and took a sip of his drink. Ginger quickly sat up "You boys will keep bragging on when we all know the feminine species will be taking the title.. and that female is ME!"

Ratigan quirked an eyebrow "What seems to be the commotion?"

Rosalie rolled her eyes "Every year Big Daddy holds a shooting contest-"

Ginger practically fell out of her seat "And the winner gets the title of _Golden Gun slinger _of New Orleans for an entire year, their name on the gold bullet trophy, and a kiss from the Louisiana Magnolia Queen." Victoria looked around "Who was the queen last year?"

Samantha smiled "Why it was me!" Samantha sat up "After Rosalie left, I became the queen!" Big Daddy smiled wide "But it didn't stop Rosalie and her four year streak!"

Ratigan smiled at her and she smirked "Who knew you are gonna marry a royal huh?" she said making him laugh.

Samantha cleared her throat "Well it only seems fair that for this year, the queen should assume her reign-"

Big Daddy interrupted again "That's right! Rosalie would you like to be queen once again?" Samantha almost fell out of her chair "What?! Daddy?"

"Now Now Samantha! You are going to have your own fairytale wedding! Might as well give Rosalie her reign back!" Rodger laid a hand on her shoulder, in return she pouted and mumbled "….Fine.."

"Well.. I don't want a kiss when I win." Said Ginger as she looked at Basil "Well not from Rosalie that is.." Suddenly Nicolas practically choked on his drink, Fidget pounded on his back as Ratigan rubbed his temples in embarrassment. Ginger sighed "Are you alright Nicolas?"

"Fine.." he grumbled "Right. As. Rain.." Nicolas pierced his fork in his desert, sending a wicked scowl to Basil, making him gulp nervously. Rosalie attempted to change the subject as she smirked across the table at her friend "Ginger you already have the title of being the cockiest person at this table." She laughed as Ginger sent her a playful scowl "You laugh but that golden trophy is all mine!"

* * *

The ladies left soon after desert, giving the men a chance to talk. Lorenzo sipped on his drink "So Professor, do you think you have a… forgive the pun 'shot' tomorrow?" the professor looked at the small grey mouse and scoffed "I highly doubt that I will be participating, I am not sure how to work a rifle."

He nodded his head "Oh I understand, in _London _I am sure that you don't participate in such atrocious works of barbaric rituals." He said in a British accent, making only him laugh. "It's okay Professor, I'm sure that when I kiss Rosalie tomorrow, it won't mean a thing."

He rose out of his seat "What makes you think that you will win?" his blood started to boil as Fidget, Nicolas, and Bill were all on the edge of their seats "I mean." He began "I know how to handle a large piece of equipment like a gun-"

"As do I."

Big Daddy intervened "Well that settles it. Ratigan is gonna enter in the shootin contest!" everyone started to applaud.

Lorenzo pulled him aside "I can see we haven't been the best of friends this week, but let's take this as a way to tie lose ends shall we? And what other way to start a new friendship than a friendly wager!" he smiled "I bet you ten dollars that I get the kiss."

"You are betting on a kiss.. from **my** fiancé."

"It's all in good fun!" he smiled and patted him on the back. Ratigan shook his head "I will not treat Rosalie like an object." Lorenzo let go and turned away "I can respect that decision." He chuckled and devilishly smiled "I hope you don't mind losing ten dollars _Old boy" _he jokingly mocked.

Suddenly without thinking, a gleam entered Ratigan's eyes "Consider the wager still on..ten pounds for one kiss." They shook hands Ratigan's gloved grip almost making Lorenzo wince. He let go and watched him walk away, Fidget hobbled to the boss and Ratigan smiled devilishly "Fidget, I am about to be ten pounds richer tomorrow."

* * *

Basil tapped Nicolas on the shoulder, who instantly looked away "What do you want?"

"I can see you clearly have affections to Miss Ginger, so I would like to let you be aware that I do not return the fondness that she shares with me." Nicolas looked at him in the eyes, with an almost trusting feeling, he scoffed "She doesn't even know I exist, no matter what I try I end up looking like a fool."

Basil scratched his chin "Well, I have observed that when I saved her from that fire, she instantly sees me as some hero." he looked at Nicolas's dumbstruck look "Isn't it obvious? You need to save her."

Nicolas took off his grey cap and scratched his head in confusion "Well..how are we going to do that."

Basil gave a small smirk to him "I have a plan."

**REVIEW AND FOLLOW PLEASE!**


	9. Chapter 9

Rosalie walked out of the bathroom in a soft blue shoulder less princess gown, with a blue bow attached to the side. Her auburn hair was placed in a bun on top of her head including a little silver crown, which displayed her mothers gold necklace around her neck. As she adjusted her dress she watched the children play with Cleo. The little green frog started to wiggle with excitement while Alex played fetch with her. Victoria looked at Rosalie and gasped "Rosalie! You look just like a princess!" P.J walked up to her with wide eyes and reached his paws to her. Rosalie picked up the little grey mouse and fixed his hair. Alex smiled "He thinks you are actually a princess."

Rosalie laughed as Ratigan entered the room "I wouldn't blame him." she smiled and noticed he was still in his regular attire, coral and purple cravat, cape, and best jacket with silk lapels.

"You're wearing that..when we go shooting?" Rosalie quirked an eyebrow

He adjusted his cravat "Well..your dressed like royalty, what is stopping me from-"

"Just asking, it's a very rigorous sport so I want you to be comfortable." She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. Victoria picked up Cleo and held her close "Rosalie, why can't Cleo come to the shooting contest?" she held the little frog to her face and mimicked her pout.

Rosalie sighed "Poor little thing..she gets jumpy at the sound of gunshots..and I don't think Samantha likes Cleo very much." Rosalie grabbed a leash of the table and tied it to the bed banister, then around Cleo's neck. She pointed to her, as if teaching her a new trick "Stay..Cleo..Stay." she rubbed the little frogs head and lead everyone out the door. Cleo started to whimper and ran to the door, but was pulled back by her leash.

Outside, young and old mice began to walk to the grassy area of the property. Rosalie clinging to Ratigan's arm. Ratigan looked over at Lorenzo and sent a cocky look, Samantha quickly walked up to Rosalie and grabbed her hand "Your highness! I'm so glad the dress fit..I mean I am smaller than you."

Rosalie sent an unsettling look to Samantha and smiled "Thanks…I guess?" Samantha grabbed her arm and lead her to the viewing area, Rosalie held Ratigan's hand "Have fun..win that kiss for me." she winked as she left. Lorenzo saw it as an opportunity to talk to Ratigan "So..feeling good today professor?"

Ratigan rolled his eyes "As good as you are Lorenzo." Lorenzo nudged him "Just hope that Rosalie won't change her mind after I win eh?" he laughed as Bill, Fidget, and Nicolas watched him grow tense "Just kidding professor! May the best man win!" he held out his hand and Ratigan took a deep breath in "I plan to." Lorenzo stopped walking as Ratigan's thugs caught up with him.

"Aw don't worry Boss, he has no idea how smart you are!" Bill smiled as Ratigan still remained silent. Fidget laughed awkwardly "Bills right! And plus Rosalie is marrying you, not him!" Ratigan smirked and grabbed the musket off the table "Remember boys..keep your friends close and your enemies closer.." he laughed and pointed the gun, pretending to aim.

Meanwhile, Mavis and Alex were walking around the garden area of the house, admiring the flowers in full bloom.

"So are you excited about your father getting married?" Alex asked.

Mavis sighed and tucked a blonde strand of hair behind her ear "Yeah..I am." She smiled and Alex quirked an eyebrow, she continued "Well… I am happy… but I just feel that he's just doing this for me." she adjusted the light blue strap on her dress "I never knew my mother, and to just have her replaced like an old horse..it doesn't seem right to me. I feel that Samantha is-" she stopped and sat on an old log "Never mind." Alex sat next to her and touched her shoulder "It's O.K." her brown eyes looked into his yellow ones "I feel she is just doing it to get money.." she laughed "It's just ridiculous I know, I don't even think I like her as a mother as much as I should." She covered her mouth "I've said to much."

Alex sat up "No! its fine." Mavis smiled at him "You've been the only person I could really talk to lately.. and you are so easy to talk to..thank you.." Alex smiled at her and she waved to him "So, what's your story? Are you happy to have Rosalie as another guardian?"

Alex sighed and picked up a rock, gently throwing it to the river "Well.. my uncle has delayed the marriage, I guess he's afraid." Mavis laughed "You're Uncle? Afraid?" knowing his large stature and confidence.

"I mean.." he thought the words through "Rosalie is the first person to really love him, she turned us into a family I guess.." he looked at her "Uncle James used to have a.." he thought of the right words "Troubled past.. and when we came along we really didn't make anything better." He picked up another stone "Then when Rosalie and him fell in love..she changed him.. and he's afraid to lose her. If she's gone he'll go back to where he was.." he laughed "My happiness was brief after my parents passed away, and without Victoria, P.J., Rosalie and Uncle James.. My fear is that I'll fall into darkness too. Alex looked at the clouds in the blue sky and felt Mavis's warm touch "I don't think you'll be turning to that darkness anytime soon." She smiled and kissed him on the cheek, he instantly blushed at the warm touch of her lips and watched her starting to run "Bet I can beat you to the contest!"

"Game on Mavis!" he laughed and followed her, slowly and surely catching up.

* * *

"Now the rules are clear!" Big Daddy's voice boomed on the stage, Rosalie sat on the _throne_ and watched all the young men, Ratigan standing next to Lorenzo, and Ginger standing proudly around the platform on the large property. "We will first start with the skeet shooting, and tally up those scores..then we will see who has the better eye at the target shooting! Whoever's bullet hits the gold bell across the yard will win! Good luck boys!" he tipped his hat to Ginger "And to you Ginger!"

Ginger winked at Basil, making him uncomfortable. He watched Nicolas turn sad as Basil set a hand on his shoulder "Don't worry..I will have her out of my hair and into your arms by eight o'clock tonight." Nicolas smiled and grabbed a musket, hoping to impress her, But Ginger's eyes were locked on Basil.

Rosalie walked out of her seat and out on the field, Lorenzo noticed her and smiled "Your highness, you shouldn't be out by yourself! you might get hurt!" he bowed and made her smirk "Ha, Ha, very funny.." she held a rifle up and started to aim, then the bullets poured out of the gun, onto the soft green grass. Rosalie giggled "Well, I always watched my father shoot one of these.. so I guessed it was just in my blood.."

Lorenzo's eyes lit up "Well.. let me help you." He pulled the gun up and held her arms up behind her. He was getting closer to her as he held his hands on top of hers. "See? You pull up the gun to the target, squint your eye.." his head reached next to hers as he touched her backside "Lorenzo!" she tried to pull away and he kept going "Aim for the target, and shoot at the best possible moment." While this was happening, Ratigan was watching with an intense glare. He looked away in anger, not watching the entire scene.

"Lorenzo!" Rosalie pulled away "I'm engaged.." she tossed the gun in his arms and stormed off, Lorenzo snapped his fingers in defeat "So close."

As the contest began, everyone began the skeet shooting. "Pull!" shouted Lorenzo, the assistant pulled out at least four different plates in different directions, Lorenzo smiled and shot all four plates! He pointed his gun back and forth hitting all the plates. He blew the smoke out of his gun and smiled at Ratigan, motioning him to take his place "Whenever your ready Professor.." The professor pushed him out of the way with his shoulder, pushing him to the floor and chuckling "Oh, so sorry Lorenzo." What Ratigan wasn't aware of was how strong the rifle was. "Pull!" he shouted, the four plates shot out as he aimed and shot, then was pushed to the floor. The gun's force was so powerful he skidded slightly on the dirt, Ratigan rubbed his temples and looked up at Lorenzo's smug face "Are you alright?" he laid out his hand as the professor got up by himself and dusted himself off.

* * *

The events of the day got worse, from Ratigan slipping in the mud, to him scratching his cape on a bush filled with horns before the final event. Rosalie watched him trudge along the field when she marched down the stairs of the podium to his side "You don't have to do this if you don't want to..its just a kiss." He turned away from her "It's more than that my dear." Rosalie sighed as she watched him walk away, then headed back to her seat.

Lorenzo stepped up in front of the entire crowd, and squinted his eyes at the small target miles away. The wooden post held a rusty gold bell, sparkling in the afternoon sun, beginning to get crowded by dark clouds. The rule of the last event was clear, hit the target.. but one loophole.. ONE BULLET ONLY. Big daddy yelled loudly "If Lorenzo hits this target, he wins everything!" Lorenzo smugly pulled up the gun, aiming for the target, He kept one eye closed and took one deep breath in. Rosalie rolled her eyes _here it goes _she thought to herself. As the clicking sound of the gun went off, Cleo jumped out of the grassy area, with her leash trailing behind her and leaped around the audience's seats. She bumped into the pole holding up the tent and it toppled over onto the crowd. Scared, she jumped on Lorenzo, knocking his gun up into the air as the single bullet was released into the blue sky.

That set Cleo off, she didn't know where to go. Rosalie ran out into the field and attempted to grab her "Cleo! Here girl! Its alright!" the frog whimpered and continued to scatter around the field. She ran and bumped into Ratigan, his gun flying in the air as well. As if the events happened in slow motion, everyone watched the gun fly and spin. Ratigan instantly grabbed Rosalie holding Cleo, and pulled her to the floor, covering her head. Nicolas grabbed Ginger and did the same thing "Nicolas what are you doing!"

"I'm saving your life!" the gun fell and shot towards the bell. Suddenly the chiming sound of the bell filled the silent air, the crowd, Big daddy, And the contestants watched as the bell rang back and forth. Big daddy marched down the stairs "What the cotton pickin world is going on?"

Ginger pushed Nicolas off her "I was supposed to win! You ruined everythin!" she dusted herself off and marched away in tears. Basil helped him up sighed "Next time you charm a woman Nicolas, don't push her to the ground." The detective walked over and noticed Cleo's leash "That's peculiar."

Rosalie held the shaking frog in her arms as Basil held the leash "Her leash has a deliberate cut.." he looked up at Rosalie "This was no accident."

"Who could have done this?" Rosalie said worriedly.

The crowd started to murmur amoung themselves when Big Daddy smiled nervously, trying to calm the crowd "Now everyone! We have a winner!"

Lorenzo shot up off the dirt like a toddler "But you said whoever hits the target Big Daddy!"

" I said whoever's bullet hits the bell.. And James's bullet hit the bell, Am I wrong Lorenzo?" he marched to Ratigan and lifted his arm "Three cheers to Professor P. James Ratigan! The luckiest son of a- well forgive the poor humor..._gun_ that has ever won this contest!" the crowd clapped and Rosalie pulled his cravat to her face, he smiled and dipped her as they kissed passionately, like any couple in love would do. The crowd began to cheer and whistle at the sight. Lorenzo picked himself up off of the ground and noticed the charming gesture, his fists began to clench and in a jealous rage as he kicked a rock and walked back to the mansion. Suddenly the rain began to pour from the sky, trickling on the group "Now let's get out of this rain and have a stiff one at the mansion!" the main group began to walk back and Rosalie rested her head on Ratigan's shoulder "I knew you had it in you…" he smiled and kissed the top of her head, watching the children trail happily behind him.

"_Things are starting to turn around for this trip.." _he thought to himself.

**THIS IS GETTING GOOD! WHOEVER IS NOT READING IS MISSING OUT.. ANYONE THERE? THIS IS GONNA GET REAL GOOD! **

**REVIEW AND FOLLOW! **

**PS. ROSALIE'S PRINCESS GOWN IS BASICALLY TIANA'S IN PRINCESS AND THE FROG.. THATS IT.**


	10. Chapter 10

"Rosalie come on!" Victoria pleaded

Rosalie shook her head "NO! don't 'come on' me I'm tired!" the rest of the group started to plead "One song Rosalie please?!" Ginger pouted.

Samantha tapped her on the knee "Just one song, for me and Rodger!" slowly but surely, Rosalie sighed and rose out of her seat and towards the piano. Big Daddy proudly walked up and sat on the small seat "This song is for the lovely couple, and anyone feeling as much love in their hearts as they have." Big daddy cracked his knuckles and began to play. She walked around the large black piano and began to sing.

_L, is for the way you look at me._

_O, is for the only one I see _

She looked at Ratigan and winked, making him sigh.

_V, is very very.. extraordinary _

_E, is even more than anyone that you adore and Love, is more than I can give to you.._

_Love is more than just a game for two _

_Two, In love can't make it, take my heart but please don't break it, love was made for me and you. _

As Big Daddy played the chorus, Alex stood up and bowed in front of Mavis, offering her to dance. Nicolas attempted to motion Ginger, but was not impressed, Next was Rodger and Samantha who gently moved to the dance floor. Then Ratigan picked up Victoria and danced with her as her legs dangled not touching the floor.

Rosalie smiled at the sight, then continued the last part of the song

_Love is all that I can give to you_

_Love is more than just a game for two_

_Two in love can make it_

_Take my heart and please don't break it_

_Love was made for me and you_

_Love was made for me and you_

_Love was made for me and you! _

Everyone applauded as Rosalie bowed in her dark blue dress. "Thank you! Thank you! No autographs please!" she laughed and sat on Ratigan's lap. Samantha applauded "Marvelous Rosalie! Hope your audition tomorrow will be as successful as tonight!"

"Audition?" Ratigan looked at her and she bit her lip nervously "I was going to tell-"

"Your little Rosalie is auditioning for the opera house tomorrow!" Samantha smiled and the room remained silent, Lorenzo muttered underneath his breath "..Awkward.."

Rosalie smiled "Well, there is no harm in auditioning..I mean I might not even get it." Ratigan whispered in her ear "When were you going to tell me this." she sat off his lap and adjusted her dress, moving to the drink tables.

Victoria tugged on Ratigan's sleeve "Uncle James, were not living here are we?" Ratigan looked at her and smiled slightly "No dear, we are not going anywhere."

"Not unless Rosalie wanted to live here.. I mean you two love each other correct?" Lorenzo chimed in, and Ratigan rolled his eyes "You would do anything for Rosalie correct? Such a passionate love needs compromise, doesn't it Professor?" Ratigan began to turn tense, Victoria made the wise decision and moved away, holding on to P.J.

Ratigan took a deep breath in "Your simple mind would understand if you were with someone Lorenzo."

Lorenzo sighed dramatically "If I had a penny every time I heard that.." his blue eyes sparkled "Speaking of which.." he cleared his throat and brought out a crisp ten dollar bill "A bet is a bet everyone! For you Professor P. James Ratigan on your success on today's contest." Rosalie set down her drink and smiled "What bet?"

Lorenzo stood wide eyed "Your darling didn't tell you? He made a little wager with me on who would get the honor of your kiss!"

Rosalie looked at Ratigan, her smile disappeared "You bet on me? Like a race horse? "

"Rosalie, I was going to tell you-" Lorenzo chimed between them "Well, seems there is discord on Love mountain eh?" Rosalie walked to another part of the room and sat near Ginger and Samantha, who tried to comfort her. Lorenzo sighed "I apologize for my outlandish behavior, but you know women.. can live with em, can live without em." He laughed "Poor Rosalie though, she's been through so much. Losing her daddy, to moving to a new place with people she hardly knows. Good thing she found you!"

Ratigan began to tense once more "What is that supposed to mean.."

"Oh well, when we were together, I always understood her and comforted her whenever I could. I think she feared that she'd never find the same affection again." Lorenzo sat close to him and patted him on the back "She's lucky to have you." He said with honey in his voice. Ratigan continued to grow tense, his eyes began to turn red. Lorenzo continued and whispered in his ear "But don't you think you got her by default?"

As soon as he finished that question, Ratigan was set off as he was on that night on Big Ben. He punched Lorenzo across the face, sending him flying on the dining room table. Everyone watched in horror as Ratigan scratched and punched the little grey mouse, the men tried to hold him back, but were pushed to the ground. Rosalie held him on the shoulders "James! Stop! This is not like you! Your hurting hi-" Ratigan swung back and scratched her across the face. She landed on the floor with a hard thud.

"Rosalie!" Ginger shouted, she helped her up as Rosalie noticed the blood coming out of the scratch on her face. Ratigan snapped out of his rage and noticed Rosalie slowly getting up "Rosalie, I-I'm..uh. Are you alright?" Lorenzo shouted "I'm bleeding! He punched me!" the boys helped him up, dusting off his dirty coat.

Ratigan attempted to touch her, she pulled away quickly "I'm fine." She said shortly. Rosalie grabbed his shoulder "May I speak to you. Alone?" As both left the room, it remained silent until Lorenzo got up "I think he broke my arm."

Ginger shouted "Get over yourself!" and she nervously watched Ratigan and Rosalie walk outside.

They both walked outside in the cloudy garden area "Would you like to explain to me what happened in there?" She touched the scratch on her face as Ratigan became angry "He started to aggravate me-"

"James you are acting like a child!" she said "I told you to stay away from him.."

Ratigan looked into her green eyes "I could say the same thing to you." Rosalie quirked an eyebrow "What is that supposed to mean?" He scoffed at her "Well I wasn't the one who needed a shooting lesson." Rosalie rolled her eyes "So, I do something wrong shame on me.. But when you bet money on me like a race horse that's fine?!"

Ratigan nodded his head "Precisely dearest." He held his hands together "Besides, you shouldn't yell like that if you wouldn't want to harm your precious voice for your audition tomorrow."

"I was going to tell you.." she looked away from him. He kept going "Why would you want to audition anyway, we're going back to London anyway!" She turned back around "Well, I can still dream can't I?"

"What's happened to you? Ever since we landed here you've changed.." Ratigan's yellow eyes peered into hers "Well..I just want some adventure before I settle down.." she folded her arms in front of her "You don't expect me to become some perfect, doting, housewife do you? While you go adventuring and I sit by the sidelines?"

"I never said that-"

"Well that's how I feel!" she threw her arms in the air "You don't think I can handle myself!" he paced back and forth, combing back his black hair, then he faced her "To be frank with you, when did I ask for all of this?"

She held her hand up with the engagement ring around her finger "Uh you did? When you decided to marry me!" she began to shout.

He faced her "Well maybe we should reconsider this union hmm? Since you want an indisputable career as some trashy lounge singer!" he started to walk up the stairs to the property "I'm leaving! I cannot take with living among these uncivilized people for another minute."

A single tear began to roll down her face, she took the engagement ring off and grabbed Ratigan by the shoulders, turning her to him. She had rage and sadness in her eyes "Don't bother coming back." She pushed him out of the way and he rolled his eyes.

He followed her up the stairs and she locked the door to their room "Rosalie! Listen I-" he growled and muttered underneath his breath "Americans.." and he marched back down the stairs. He grabbed his hat and looked at the children, standing dumfounded in the living room "Children, boys, we're leaving. Now." They quickly got up and followed him out the door, Alex let go of Mavis's hand as she stood saddened at his quick departure. Her brown eyes trailed to the window as she watched his thugs and the children walk down the dirt road.

Back in Rosalie's room, Ginger gently knocked on the door "Ro? You alright darlin?"

Rosalie answered bitterly "Leave me alone."

Behind the door, Rosalie pulled her knees close to her and laid her head down, sobbing as quiet as she could.

**REVIEW AND FOLLOW PLEASE!**


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning, Rosalie walked out of her room in a new dress. Her soft pink dress didn't bring any happiness to her sad eyes. She looked around and headed down the stairs, Rosalie peered out the window looking at the dark cloudy skies, hoping that someone would come back. The sound of someone coughing made her turn around "Oh..Big Daddy, I- um.." she twidled with her fingers as he sat up. "It seems to me your waiting for someone.."

She sighed and plopped on the chair. Big daddy touched her on the shoulders, feeling her sob "Now now Darlin..you can tell me.."

She rubbed her green eyes "Everything was just so perfect." She sobbed in his chest, making him pat her on the back "I-I'm sorry Big Daddy.. It's just before we came here..everything just crashed and burned."

"Do you love him?"

Her eyes turned wide "I don't know anymore.. Falling in love with him was not in my plan at first, then one day I woke up believing that he was the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with.." she rubbed her eyes once more "Well I guess that romance is over. He's probably halfway to London by now." Big Daddy's mustache twitched, he smiled and watched her peek through the window again. He turned her around and grabbed her hand "Falling in love with someone isn't always going to be easy, Anger, Tears, Laughter. It's when you really want to be with each other despite it all." he brushed a piece of Auburn hair behind her ear "That darlin, is when you really want to be with one other. I am sure of it."

Rosalie smiled and absorbed that thought. She was about to speak when Samantha came down the stairs "Ready Rosalie?" Rosalie nodded and headed out the door, before she left she hugged Big Daddy one last time "Thank you Big Daddy."

Ginger watched them walk into the carriage and muttered to herself "Not on my watch…" Basil watched her march out the door and spoke to her "Miss Ginger? Where are you-" she quickly turned around "I am gonna knock some sense into that cotton headed Professor.. and you are not stopping me!" she marched down the stairs and slammed the door behind her. Dawson stood in the doorway next to Basil, he shrugged his shoulders and went back into his room.

* * *

"Uncle James we've been walking all night! Can't we sit down?" Victoria whined

Ratigan simply said "We are not stopping until we find a train station!" the building began to shine up ahead. Ratigan almost ran to the little glass window "At last, Seven tickets to the New Orleans Dock.."

The little mouse looked at the clock "Next train arrives in thirty minutes."

"Perfect, he sighed and brought out a small sack of money, slowly counting out the coins. He turned around at a slight coughing sound "Miss Ginger? What are you?" Before he could finish, he was pulled to the floor by the force of Ginger punching him. He rubbed his nose and looked up at the sky blinding him. Jedidiah's large wings flapped down and he smirked "Nice shot Gingy!" he looked back at the silver mouse, with rage in her blue eyes. Nicolas practically swooned "What a woman!" Fidget punched him on the shoulder making him wince.

"How can you do that to her?! We all know you are the BEST thing that has ever happened to her! After her father died she was crushed! She had no one!"

Ratigan stood up and faced the little mouse "Well she has Lorenzo now."

"Are you an idiot?" she flicked him on the nose "When she is with you..You are the only person that matters, the room is instantly brighter to her! everyone can see it! And Lorenzo is a dum dum, he couldn't know love even if it hit him in the head, which you took care of yesterday!"

Ratigan looked at his gloved claws, holding them close to him "You saw what I did to her.. my rage can become her demise." He crossed his arms "That's why I couldn't go back.. I don't belong here."

Ginger huffed a piece of black hair out of her face "Well fine.. If that's the way you feel. I wouldn't be surprised if she just gave up on love too. Not that you went through all that trouble coming here to New Orleans, attempting to shoot a musket you had no clue how to handle, and staying with a bunch of southern maniacs, Punching the snot out of Lorenzo..If that's not love I don't think I have any clue what is anymore." She motioned to Jed "Come on Jed, I'm done. talking to this nincompoop" She was about to board when she felt a soft touch on her hand "I must have lost my mind as well." He hoped on, along with the kids, Nicolas, Fidget and Bill.

* * *

Samantha continued to talk through the entire carriage ride "Then I told the ladies, No! I need white roses! Not red! And I-" she noticed Rosalie staring blankly at her naked left hand, where her engagement ring used to be. "Now Rosalie, time to live out of the past..and into a bright future." The carriage stopped in front of the opera house. The building had wood covering the entrances, most of the businesses closed down. Rosalie looked around at the buildings "Wow, its different from what I remember.. are you sure the building is still open?"

Samantha nodded "Well they are going through some renovations.. I am positive the director will still be here until noon." They smiled and walked into the dark building, Samantha lit a candle as both of their ears perked up while a loud thrash was heard in the room. Both girls jumped as Samantha laughed nervously "I'm sure its just Mr. Bodine.." she started to call "Mr. Bodine!" she tried again "Mr. Bodine? Your afternoon audition is here!" a light suddenly turned on in the back of the theatre. Samantha began to run to it when Rosalie walked behind her "Samantha wait! I don't think-" she turned the corner and noticed the one figure she hoped she'd never see again.

"Well, Well, Well.. hello Rosalie!"

"Elijah.." she stood dumbstruck. He held Samantha by the nape of her neck, holding her blond hair in his hands. "Y-Your supposed to be in.."

"J-Jail?" he laughed "Well I was released early for good behavior…" he snapped his fingers and Vlad stood in the doorway, blocking her escape. Rosalie spoke up "Let her go Elijah, she had nothing to do with this!"

"Now why would a let a divine beauty like this go?" he quirked an eyebrow and watched Samantha's look of fear change "Oh Darlin, I love when you talk like that!" Elijah let go and kissed her on the cheek, making her squeal.

Rosalie's eyes became wide "Samantha! You are-"

She laughed "Well you didn't think I loved Rodger did you?" she laid her head on Elijah's chest "Once I met this little honey bunny at a bar in St. Louis, I knew that we both had one thing in common.. Ruining your life." Rosalie backed up "But Samantha why? I thought we were friends?"

"Friends? More like the sister I never WANTED!" she clenched her fists "Endless years of you being Big Daddy's favorite.. and I am his DAUGHTER!" she scowled "Did you think I liked being second best? When your daddy would leave on trips, you were Big Daddy's favorite! Endless hours of putting you on the top of his list, making sure you rose out of the hum drum life here! All I wanted was for him to give me a sliver of what he gave you! Now it's my turn to make sure that I get the ATTENTION I deserve!" Elijah snapped his fingers and Vlad grabbed Rosalie, slamming her in the wooden chair, wrapping it shut with rope.

"Let me go! Samantha you are better than this!" Rosalie pleaded. Samantha flipped her blonde hair and grabbed Rosalie's face "Samantha please.." she laughed "Look how the tables have turned.."

Elijah smiled and kissed Samantha on the lips "Oh my darling.. we are going to have so much fun.." he looked at Rosalie "Now all we need is your brave little fiancé to show up.. and my revenge will be complete."

"He won't come for me.." Rosalie said bitterly, looking away.

He ripped off the gold flower necklace around her neck "Oh I never said he'd come on his own terms.." Elijah laughed and grabbed Samantha "Sit tight Rosalie.."

**REVIEW AND FOLLOW!**


	12. Chapter 12

Jed flew against the clouds as the gang watched the different houses roll by. Ginger watched Ratigan stay silent and she touched his hand "If it means anything, I know she is scared too." Ratigan looked away from her and took a breath, trying to remain composure.

They finally landed on Big Daddy's property, Everyone marched through the ivory door into the parlor. Samantha was being comforted by Big Daddy, the bridesmaids and Rodger standing by her side. They all noticed her dress ripped to shreds and her hair tangled around her shoulders. She was sobbing into a napkin and suddenly looked up at the rest of the group, practically fainting in her seat. "It was all HIS fault!" she pointed to Ratigan, who quirked an eyebrow.

"Tell us what happened Miss Brewster." Basil asked.

She sniffled "Well me and Rosalie were walking to the opera house, then suddenly he popped out of nowhere!"

"Who?" Ginger asked.

She pointed at the professor, and everyone gasped. Ratigan suddenly went blank, and Samantha continued "He jumped out of nowhere! He started raving on and then he attacked! Brave Rosalie tried fighting him off for me and told me to run! Well I was running and I made the daring decision to suddenly go back.. all that was left was this" she unfolded her hands and displayed Rosalie's gold necklace. Big Daddy's eyes widend and he spoke up "I knew that rage was too good to be true! How could you do this!?"

Ginger tried to reason "Hey Big Daddy! He was with me the whole time!"

Samantha yelled "And those were his accomplices!" she pointed to Ginger and the boys "I knew from the very beginning Ginger was jealous of Rosalie and her success! Professor Ratigan and her knew that if she was gone, her fortune was all theirs!" she whimpered and cried into Rodger's chest.

Suddenly, the police burst through the door "Professor P. James Ratigan, you are under arrest for the murder of Rosalie Ann Hampstead." The police began to arrest the others and Basil stepped up "Please! Everyone! Have a bit of decorum! We still need evidence and deep investigations! We must find-"

Big Daddy grabbed the necklace from Samantha's hands "This is enough! I don't care how you do things back in London, this matter is none of your concern anymore! If you care about your career, step down."

Basil quirked an eyebrow and saw Ratigan with a blank stare leave with the police without any struggling. The children watched as he was pushed into the carriage, along with the rest of the boys and Ginger. She yelled out the barred windows "You're wrong! Let us out!" the carriage started to pull through the property. Ratigan was lost in a trance when Ginger tried to snap him out of it "Professor?" she waved her hands in front of his face "Hello? Ratigan?" she gave up and plopped on her seat, waiting to find out all of their fate's. Mavis watched the carriage leave and saw Samantha slowly slip out the door "I need some air."

Mavis decided to follow her. Samantha walked through the woods and past the lake for about an hour. The blonde beauty walked into an old shack, lit with lanterns on the outside. Mavis hid behind an old tree trunk and was focused on what was inside "What's wrong?" she gasped and turned around, focused on the shack. "Alex! What are you doing here!"

"I wouldn't keep you alone would I?" he playfully nudged her and both of their attention was focusesed on the shack "Something isn't right here.." they both crawled to the top of the building and found a opening to the attic "through here.." Mavis whispered, they entered the small window and crawled around the floor. The wood floor creaked and Alex hushed her movement, he picked her up and gently set her back down on the next part of the wood floor. She was about to fall through a hole in the floor when Alex caught her, he pushed her body close to him. So close their noses began to touch. Mavis awkwardly smiled then they suddenly heard a voice from beneath their feet.

"Oh sweetheart! I'm home!" Samantha's voice filled the room. Mavis looked down and slowly whispered "Sweethart?" they continued to look down "Who is that?" looking at the tan mouse in the room, Alex's eyes narrowed "Elijah Lockson.."

"So how did it go?" Elijah sat at his desk. Samantha sat on top of the wood and smiled "Consider him out of our way!" Elijah picked her up out of her seat "Oh you beautiful devil! And what is his sentence?"

"Hanging!" she laughed as Alex and Mavis looked at eachother, holding their necks. Elijah took out blue prints for the wedding reception "Now don't forget, We need Rodger standing exactly here, after the 'I do's' once he's here, I'll set off the mouse trap and…" he placed the knife on the blueprints "SPLAT!" Mavis gasped and Alex held her close trying to comfort her, what they didn't know was that the string of her dress was caught on a board, holding a jar of marbles that was slowly toppling down.

"By tomorrow afternoon, I will be the richest widow in America!" she spun around and Mavis whispered "We have to warn my father!" as soon as she moved, the marbles fell over, and rolled across the floor.

"Get them!" Elijah shouted. They both ran up and ran across the attic, Alex jumped through the window and wrapped his arm around the tree "Mavis grab on!" Mavis was about to grab hold when she was pulled back by Elijah "Alex run! Warn my father!" Alex followed her directions, and ran down the dock. He was grabbed by the collar by Vlad and dragged inside the house.

"My dear sweet Mavis.." Samantha grabbed her face, who was tied up next to Alex. She flipped her head "You wont get away with this Samantha! I knew you only wanted his money!" Samantha pouted "Oh boo-who.. that isn't any way to speak to your knew Stepmom!"

"If you were half the mouse my mother was-" Mavis bit back and Samantha wrapped a cloth around her mouth "I am ten times the mouse your precious mother was." She smiled and Vlad grabbed them, throwing them into another small room. Mavis groaned and looked up, her brown eyes growing wide as she practically fell down again.

Alex nearly fainted as he faced a shadowed figure, the person's face moved into the sunlight as her dark auburn hair was pushed out of her face. "R-Rosalie?"

**REVIEW AND FOLLOW! **


	13. Chapter 13

"Basil where are you going at this time of night?" Dawson rose out of bed, removing the covers off his legs. Basil slipped on his coat and looked through a crack in the door "We need to find out the true instance of this murder."

Dawson shook his head "B-But Basil, Ratigan-"

"Ratigan is not to blame.." The tan mouse shook his head and rubbed his chin. Dawson watched him pace back and forth, he grabbed a napkin out of his coat and sniffled "Poor Rosalie.." he stopped rubbing "Well if it wasn't Ratigan, who was it?"

Basil smiled and brought out Rosalie's gold necklace "We'll find out with this!" He smiled as he brought out the twinkling chain and Dawson shook his head "Basil you sly dog!"

They creaked past the doors in the house, making sure no one came out of their rooms. Everyone had secluded themselves behind their doors, hoping that time alone would be enough to settle the loss of Rosalie. She had touched everyone, as emotionally as possible. Rosalie brought a brightness to the room, like a candle set a flame. Everyone was in their own bit of darkness, silent and thinking about how such a light could be taken out in an instant. Basil looked both ways before sneaking through Rosalie's and Ratigan's room. Dawson and him looked around "Basil, what exactly are we looking for?"

Basil looked through the clothes and noticed a small box, he opened it and saw Rosalie's engagement ring, The large diamond still sparkling against the gold band. He scanned his finger across the band and felt the engraving _Forever and Always _he smiled and shook his head "As extravagant as possible." He started to look under the bed "A ha! Here girl!" he waved his hand and noticed a small figure crawl from underneath the bed. Cleo whimpered and snuggled against Basil's leg "There, there.." the frog smiled and Dawson quirked an eyebrow "Basil what does Cleo have to do with it.."

"Cleo is the only one who really knows Rosalie.." He brought out the small necklace and allowed the frog to sniff it. She perked up and immediately started to sniff around, Basil watched her roam around the room "See Dawson! Just like Toby! I knew by the type of frog she was, roaming in the.. peculiar fragrances of the bayou allows her to have an impeccable sense of smell.." Cleo looked up and nearly started running out the door. Basil shouted "We're on the hunt Dawson!"

Cleo ran across the hall and around three different doors until she stopped in front of Lorenzo's door. Without hesitation, Basil burst through the door and noticed Lorenzo sitting at his desk, he was holding a small picture in his hand and a cup of whiskey in the other. Basil noticed how in pain he was, not only because Ratigan had punched and scratched his face. He had missed Rosalie, probably more than anyone except Ratigan himself.

Lorenzo looked up as Basil grabbed him by the collar "Did you have anything to do with this?" he didn't give time to answer "We are on the case weather you like it or not!"

"Listen, I had nothin to do with..Rosalie.."

Dawson pushed him in the chair, Basil stood in amazement at his colleges forcefulness "We are aware of your motives-"

"Motives?" his blue eyes grew wide. Basil chuckled in amusement "It was painfully obvious that you had grown jealous of Rosalie and Ratigan's relationship, and you personally went out of your way to make him go into that fit of rage.." he pointed at the scratches on his face "Which you are lucky to be alive for."

Lorenzo rubbed the scratch on his face "Well yeah I was jealous about their relationship! She was supposed to end up married to me! We had everything practically planned, including her daddy's blessin' I thought that if I invited her back and made her look at all the things she missed here, like Big Daddy, the shooting contest, her friends and well…me, that she would run back into my arms." he took the picture out of his pocket "She gave me this before she left to London..she told me even if she was gone, I still had a piece of her here." He shook his head "Well now I really do believe that.." he looked at Basil "But I had no idea he would lash out like that, that professor is something tough-"

"Wait a minute.." Basil stopped him "You sent the invitation?"

Lorenzo sat up "Yes.. Samantha didn't want to send it so I had Ginger take it for me, that girl went halfway across the world to deliver it.. wouldn't blame her, Ginger and her were best friends."

Dawson rubbed his chin "But why wouldn't Samantha send it?" Lorenzo rolled his eyes "That girl is so dramatic. Samantha and Rosalie ended on a sour note before she left, and held a grudge ever since.."

Basil pondered to himself "So Samantha didn't want anything to do with them in the first place.." he smiled slightly at his amazing intellect and Lorenzo chimed in "If you are finding out who did this.. I want to find out too." He laid out his hand and Basil reluctantly took it.

Lorenzo face palmed his head "Oh no.."

"What?" Dawson touched the young grey mouse on the shoulder. They watched as he grabbed his coat and slipped it on his back. He painfully searched underneath the bed for his shoes and started to slip them on his feet "We need to get to the jail.."

"Why?" Basil asked

"They are going to hang him at Sunrise.." Lorenzo walked past them and they instantly followed behind him, hoping to make the jail on time.

* * *

"I should have known Samantha was behind this.." Rosalie folded her arms and walked around the room, and noticed the barred windows and wood nailed to every possible means of escape. She rested on the floor and watched the worry strain on Mavis's face. Having no words, she just simply touched her hand and sent a reassuring smile. She looked at Alex, "Alex, Weren't you and Ja-…erm. Your uncle on your way back to London?"

He simply looked up at her, sweeping the dirt floor with his foot "He came back for you."

She scoffed "I doubt it was on his terms…"

Mavis suddenly chimed in "No. He came back. When he heard you were dead-"

"Samantha told them I was killed?"

Alex and Mavis simply nodded "And that he was the one that did it." Alex added and Rosalie covered her mouth, trying to cover her look of horror "No…" a tear started to roll down her face. Alex held her on the shoulders and Mavis held her hand "When he heard.. he broke.. I never seen anyone so lost. He cares about you Rosalie, everyone can see it. He loved you, probably more than anyone in the world." She looked up into the young mouse's brown chocolate eyes and wiped her tears away "We have to get out of here." She tried to move the wood and heard whimpering behind her "Cleo?" the little frog tried to break through the wood at no avail, Alex rolled his eyes, "She's a frog Rosalie..how is she going to help us? Big and stupid is watching the door!" Vlad was standing on the other side of the doorway, blocking the only possible way out. Elijah looked in the doorway and rolled his eyes "Vlad, What are they doing untied?"

Vlad looked at the little mouse "They were complaining about how tight the ropes were, so I untied them and blocked the door." He smiled slightly, priding himself at his work. Elijah smiled along with him "Oh Vlad, that was so nice!" he grabbed his ear and yanked him to his height "Do I run a five star hotel here?! When I give the rules THEY STAY MY RULES! Now listen you big idiot, I am on the verge of revenge and a glorious fortune, and I don't want you to ruin it for me!" he let go and let Vlad rub his ear. Rosalie spoke up "You know you'd be really nice if you'd shut up."

Alex and Mavis giggled and Elijah burst through the door, pushing Vlad out of the way "You know, I really do pity you Rosalie.. you have gone through so much loss, I was afraid you couldn't lose someone else you loved."

Rosalie remained silent and Elijah laughed "You don't know? Oh you poor dear." He grabbed her hand "Your poor James is fitting for a halo.." Rosalie nearly dropped to the floor "To be hanged at a crime he did not commit.." he held his hand over his heart "Goodbye so soon."

Rosalie was beginning to tear up again as Mavis and Alex tried to comfort her "Pity my dear, you didn't marry me instead.." he left and smiled, whistling a happy tune. Vlad slightly turned around to notice the sight. Rosalie rubbed her eyes "We never should have left London, now it's all my fault.." she sniffled and tears began to soak her tan fur "He was everything I never had.." she looked up and saw Vlad's feet, and looked up to see a napkin handed to her "Please wipe those tears away..I hate to see a woman cry.." she smiled sympathetically "Thank you." She continued to cry, and wiped her tears. Vlad just continued to stay in the same spot "I apologize for that twerps behavior, I triggered him, I'm such an idiot!"

Rosalie patted him on the shoulder "You're not an idiot Vlad."

**_-Five minutes Later-_**

In those five minutes, Vlad had poured out everything he had been tormented about and was leaning on Rosalie's shoulder, she was lightly patting him on the back "It's okay sweetie..Let it out."

"He's so mean! I get called an idiot and get slapped around!" he sniffled and Mavis patted his hand "You three are the nicest mice I've ever met!" he turned to Rosalie "You make me think of my dear sweet mother! She always knew what was wrong." She slightly smiled and looked out the window at the dark night sky. Vlad noticed this and sniffled, he held on to her hand "You helped me, now I'm gonna help you." The large dark grey mouse moved to the bars and bent them open enough to let the three through "Go find your beloved! Quickly!" Rosalie kissed him on the cheek "Thank you Vlad.." she smiled and crawled through the bars, right after Mavis and Alex. Dawn was slowly approaching over the mountains as they ran through the Bayou.. Where they going to make it on time?

**REVIEW AND FOLLOW! Almost done!**


	14. Chapter 14

AT THE COUNTY JAIL….

The constable jingled the keys back and forth and spit in the spittoon next to him. He was looking at the cage of inmates "All of you must be tired of 'hangin' around.." he chuckled at his amusement. Ginger sighed and rolled her eyes, pinching the area between her eyes and muttered underneath her breath "This is torture enough."

The constable got up and clanged on the bars with his baton "Hey missy! If it wasn't for ya friend over there you wouldn't be in this mess." In the next cell over, Ratigan sat on the bench silently. He was staring at the floor, even though his mind was in a totally different place. Ginger walked over to the cell and sat next to him, being blocked by the solid bars. "Hey.." Nicolas rolled his eyes "We're never getting out of here.. this is hopeless."

Bill slapped him on the shoulder "Shut up Nicolas!"

Fidget slapped Bill "Stop fighting!" then all three boys started to fight each other, Ginger pulled them apart and made them cower "Would you three shut it!" they stopped fighting and rolled back into their seats. She sat near Ratigan's cell "Ratigan are you O.K.?"

He quickly answered "I'm fine."

She slipped her hand through the bars and touched his gloved one "Ratigan? I know you don't want to hear anything." She started to tear up "I miss her too, but just because she's gone doesn't mean you can give up too."

"We're doomed.." Nicolas muttered

Ginger sent Nicolas an icy stare. She looked at the sunrise "Look, don't listen to them. They're just scared."

He didn't answer and she continued "Don't be so hard on yourself. We'll get out of this. OK so apparently, so you made a mistake. Beating yourself up isn't gonna fix anything." He finally looked at her, into her blue eyes full of concern "Rosalie is gone. I know. But I know one thing that you don't seem to get, and that's that we're never getting outta here without you." She rose off the bench "So why don't you buck up, mister, and put that big brain of yours back to work?" Ginger walked to her side of the cell, stubbornly plopping in her seat.

The constable opened the gate to Ratigan's cell "Alright, sunrise.. Time to go." He grabbed Ratigan by the arm, leading him outside to the gallows. Ginger and the boys watched as he left, the boys began to drop their hats in respect, and Ginger began to cover her face, hiding her tears. The end was imminent.

"Come on you criminal.." The constable pushed him up the wooden steps and tied his neck to the noose. He sighed and patted him on the back "Listen, I don't write the laws here.. I just enforce them." He walked to the handle holding the floor beneath Ratigans feet. Ratigan absorbed what was happening and all at once, the sound of the handle began to creak.

**3….2…..1…. BOOM!**

The sound of a cracking gun hit the rope connected to the gallows. Ratigan was pushed out of the way to the floor and passed out, probably convincing himself this what it was like to die. Rosalie jumped off the roof of a building with the gun and punched the sherrif, before he had a single word to say, she smiled slightly and rubbed her knuckles "I've always wanted to do that.." she kneeled down to Ratigan laying on the floor and patted his face "James, James?" he didn't answer, Rosalie began to panic, she shook him and he woke up "James!"

"What! What!" He woke up and snarled at the sun in his eyes. Rosalie's green eyes hympnotzed him and he almost fainted back on the ground "I'm dead! This is what it's like! I'm dead!"

Rosalie brought his face back up "No! Stay awake James! It's me!" she brought his face up and looked him in the eyes, Ratigan was dumb founded "Rosalie? B-but you were-" she brought his hand to her face, softly touching it "I know… But I'm here… It's really me." she smiled and brought his hand to her heart, feeling her heart beat underneath his hand "See?" he smiled and jumped up picking her up by her waist, spinning her around making her laugh.

He placed her on the ground "I thought I'd never see you again.." they remembered their argument on that fateful night.

"James-"

"Rosalie-" they spoke at the same time, they laughed slightly "Go ahead." They said again at the same time. Ratigan took a breath "Rosalie, I apologize for my behavior.. I shouldn't have treated you in such a manner.. I hope we can look aside our differences and-"

She brought a hand to his mouth and stepped closer to him "Those differences is what makes our love strong." She smiled and held him close, he pulled his gloved claws through her dark auburn hair. Suddenly, Ginger and the boys walked out of the jail, noticing the sight before them. "Rosalie?!" they all exclaimed.

"No time to be weak hearted boys.." she smiled and looked at everyone "We have to get to Big Daddy's property and stop that wedding.. Samantha is planning something, she is nothing but a-"

"A back stabbing traitor!" all of them looked around at Lorenzo, Basil, and Dawson crawling out of the bushes. Lorenzo runs to Rosalie and embraces her "Rosalie! We thought you were down for the count!" she laughed "I may be a young lady but I can surely pack a punch!" Lorenzo looked up at the large rat before him "Professor, Rosalie, .. I..um… Listen, I was a jerk.. and I was a tad jealous.."

Nicolas scoffed "A tad?" Ginger nudged him

Lorenzo continued "..I just wanted what you two have.." he laid out his hand "Truce?" Ratigan ignored the handshake "Well see." Basil jumped between them "Everyone! We only have a few hours to stop the ceremony, we have to think of a way without being seen!" Basil looked at the boys mainly, until Rosalie spoke up "I'm going too.."

Ratigan's yellow eyes peered into hers and he shook his head "No! I lost you once, I am not letting you out of my sight again!"

Rosalie pleaded "James please...Trust me." He looked at the scratch on her face, then to her eyes.. full of hope and brightness, if that was to go away again..he couldn't take it "Fine." he grumbled. "There's another thing.." Rosalie looked at everyone "Elijah is back-" Ratigan embarrassingly looked away "We know.." she rolled her eyes "Seriously?!" she sighed "Whatever, he's back and he's going to-"

Mavis jumped up "My father is in trouble!" she yanked on Basil's sleeve "Please Mr. Basil, we need your help." Basil pondered for a while and he scoffed "This is taking longer than expected.."

Suddenly out of nowhere, Nicolas began to speak "Well, we are not saving the day if we just stand here!" Ginger looked at him "Nicolas, let Basil do his job!"

"Quiet woman!" he shouted. Ginger silenced and looked at him, first with a twinge of anger then a look of empowerment. "Nicolas?" Ginger smiled. Nicolas stood in front of her "For days I have been desperate for attention! And you know what? I don't need it anymore! If no one is gonna take leadership then I am! We need our best stealth like attention if we are going to get into that wedding.." he pointed to Rosalie "Rosalie, go find Cleo."

She nodded "Right!" He then pointed to the boys "Boys! Find all the rope you can!" He then pointed to Basil and Dawson "We need you two to help make a distraction!"

Basil moved to Ratigan "You forgot this.." he slipped the engagement ring back into his pocket, making Raitgan ponder for a whille until Nicolas spoke again.

"And you!" he pointed to Ginger, she fiddled with her fingers "Nicolas I have never seen this side of you.."

He flailed his arms in the air "Well you never gave me a chance! Now it's my turn to let you know I absolutely adore you Ginger!" he grabbed her on the shoulders "You are the stars and the moon! all I ever think about!" he grabbed her closer, making her and everyone around uncomfortable "And I think you are an extremely attractive young woman!" the tan mouse dipped her and kissed her on the lips, making her swoon. He rose her back up and looked at the group "Well what are you all standing around for?! get going!" Everyone began to run to their places, getting ready to stop Elijah and his evil plan for revenge.

**review and follow!**


	15. Chapter 15

"They what?!" Elijah grabbed Vlad's collar "How could you let them escape you gargantuan idiot!" Elijah smacked him and Vlad rubbed his stinging cheek. Vlad stayed silent, hoping to not spill where Rosalie left to. Elijah shook his head "No matter, I doubt they would ever find any help.. The bayou gators will get them faster than they can run.." he laughed and went through his suitcase, while his three other thugs walked into the shack "Oy Boss.. um..so what do we do now?"

Elijah turned around slowly and faced him "My revenge is almost complete..I have the biggest scheme of my career and the largest fortune to uphold since my last failed plan to marry into it.. and you." He moved closer "Are fiddling your fingers… Asking WHAT TO DO!" he smacked him across the face "Get to that wedding, tell them your family of the bride and stay hidden until I give the signal!" he pushed him to the other boys "don't disappoint me.. or I'll bring you back to the jail I let you break out of." They nodded and trudged out. Samantha walked out the door in her bridal gown, a large white dress with endless layers of white tulle. The large lace sleeves slipped past her shoulders while she moved, glittering in the sunlight of the morning "Ta-da!" she spun around. Elijah smiled slightly and rubbed his hands together "Everything is coming together so smoothly.." he turned to walk into a different room.

Curiously, Samantha looked into the bag and found his clothes, the money he borrowed from Samantha and one ticket on the next boat to Paris. Samantha quirked an eyebrow "Honey? Why is there only 'one' ticket to Paris?" Elijah nervously turned around "Uh…" he fiddled around in his suit until a soft smile appeared on his face "Well, darling.." he smiled and held her on the shoulders "As soon as Rodger dies.. you'll be needed here to make appearances, and it would be suspicious for you to just up and leave." He grabbed the ticket out of her white paws "So as soon as the funeral is over.. I'll send for you." He smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

Samantha broke away "I'm not so sure-"

"What? That you can handle this? My dear, I have the brains in this relationship.. Without me you would be hanging by a noose next to Ratigan! So what did I tell you to do?"

She tucked a strand of Blonde hair behind her ear "Stand there and look pretty." Elijah kissed her again on the cheek "Precisely, now Sally-"

"Samantha.." she corrected him.

Elijah hit his head "Right! I am going to head to the property early and set up.." he snapped his fingers "Vlad! Come on.." Elijah walked out with the bag in his hand, Vlad slowly walked behind him then stopped behind Samantha, whispering in her ear "Doesn't it bother you that he doesn't call you from your first name? And when he does it's not yours?"

Samantha laughed "It's just his pet names for me.."

Elijah called him "Vlad! Come ON!"

"If it matters miss.. you seem to good to be hanging around the likes of us.. especially _him._" he walked out leaving Samantha to her thoughts.

* * *

Rodger paced back and forth in the house, as the guests were lining up into the backyard. "Where is she? I can't do this without Mavis.." Big daddy patted his back "I'm sure she is getting ready with Samantha, you know women can't get ready without one another." He laughed and Rodger looked around nervously. Big daddy turned around and smiled "Ah! The man of the hour!" the priest, a small tan mouse with a semi long white beard smiled as he approached the men. His glasses made his eyes wide, probably to read the scripture before the vows. His voice was scratchy as he attempted to clear his throat "So good to finally see you!" he smiled "Is everyone ready?"

"Except the bride, we haven't seen her all day!" Big Daddy exclaimed. At that moment, one of the bridesmaids came out the door and nodded "Seems that she's here! We will start in the next ten minutes.." Rodger paced back and forth and the priest patted him on the shoulder "Easy son! You'll be fine!"

Rosalie sat by a hollow tree next to the property, she had changed into dark teal pants and a white peasant shirt that rolled off her shoulders. She tied her knee high brown boots and blew a strand of hair out of her face. She began to struggle tying the belt holding her gun when she felt someone grabbing onto the leather straps. Rosalie turned around and noticed Ratigan clipping the buckle "Thanks.." she softly said. Ratigan held her hand and she spoke "I need you to trust me."

"I do." He smiled and squeezed her hand gently, the engagement ring pressed in his pocket as she walked away. Ratigan cleared his throat "Rosalie I.."

"Yes?" she smiled and Ratigan walked to her with his hand beginning to reach into his pocket. "I know we had our disputes on this trip, But I am convinced that we can-"

Nicolas and Ginger gave the signal, using their hands to whistle "That's the signal.." Rosalie said "Let's stop this.." She climbed up the tree with the other boys, waiting for the next step. Ratigan sighed and rubbed his temples "Why do I always babble on.."

Alex and Mavis snuck through the secret entrance, leading to Rosalie and Ratigan's old room. Inside was Victoria sitting comforting P.J, wiping his tears. "Alex? Where have you been? Don't you know what just happened?" Ignoring her statement "Victoria, I need you to and P.J to go downstairs.. stay hidden." Victoria hesitantly got up "I don't see why I should-" Alex hushed her and looked down the hall "Please Victoria, just hush up and trust me."

Rodger spotted Lorenzo in the back of the aisle "Lorenzo! Where is my daughter?"

Lorenzo calmly looked around "I'm sure she's here somewhere…" he patted him on the shoulder "Hey, she's as nervous as you are.." the band began to play, perking their ears up "That's the band..let's get going.."

As everyone made their way down the aisle the ceremony began to commence. By the time the flower girl reached the end, everyone stood as the blushing bride made her way down the aisle smiling at everyone on each sides of her. She made eye contact with Elijah's thugs.. starting to shudder at what was going to commence in the next few moments.

The priest made his way up the steps "Dearly beloved.. are gathered here to join these two wonderful, truthful, honest, loving souls in holy matrimony.." as the priest began to talk, Samantha whispered "Rodger, I have something-"

Rodger whispered back "I hope Mavis is O.K…"

She nervously laughed "I think she's fine.. Listen Rodger I'm not-"

"Your right..this is why I love you so much." He smiled and the priest continued "Rodger Allen Brewster.. do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

Rodger smiled "I do.." Samantha nervously laughed and looked at the corner of her eye, where Elijah stood with a long rope, triggering the mousetrap. "Samantha Alexis Grant.. do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

She was about to say 'I do' when the priest continued "In all honest moments and troubled times, to be the air he breaths, the reason to wake up in the morning, to love in the best and worst times?" he held his book close "This union reminds me of my own moments in love, and the honesty that-" Samantha grabbed his sleeve "Please, father can we continue.."

"Ah yes.. Now where was I.." he flipped through his book "Do you Samantha Alexis Grant deny you had previous relations with a Mr. Elijah Lockson?"

"What?" Rodger and the rest of the guests gasped. The Priest began to stand upright "Is it true you were jealous of Rosalie Ann Hampstead.. and would go through anything to make her pay?"

"Well yes I am jealous but-"

"Answer the question!"

Samantha yelled "Yes! Yes! I was Jealous!" at that moment, a gunshot fired off, causing Cleo to jump through the seated area of the 'church' and startle the guests, She jumped off the table, flipping the cake over, pileing on Big Daddy "What in tarnation!" Cleo growled in a ferell manor at Samantha, and she backed up unexpectedly into the priest, who grabbed the back of her hands. Suddenly the priest disguise came off revealing Basil! "That was easier than expected.." he whistled with his free hand and suddenly, everyone pushed their way out of the trees, Rosalie, Dawson and the boys peered out of the trees and Jed came flying in with Ratigan on his back "Now!" Rosalie shouted and the chaos was never ending! The crowd began to panic and run in all directions. Mavis came running out of the mansion into her fathers arms "Father!"

"Mavis! Where have you been?" Rodger held her close "Father! we have to get out of here!" she pushed her father out of the way of the trap and straight into a thug "Stop right there." The thug held up a pistol, about to shoot them. Alex tapped him on the shoulder and at the moment he turned Alex punched him in the face, sending him to the floor. Rodger ran to him "Thanks kid.." he smiled and walked off to help. Mavis began to follow him, then stopped looking at Alex "Thank you so much.." she hugged him and let go "Oh and Alex, when this is over..remind me to give you a kiss."

He jumped in the air "Yes!" the thug rose off the floor and Alex kicked him on accident, knocking him out again.

* * *

Ginger was cornered by two thugs, panting out of breath "Oh miss.. looks like your stuck.." Ginger panicked as Nicolas swung on a rope, knocking them out of the way "Hey darling.." she smiled and kissed him on the cheek "Don't let that heroism get to your head honey."

* * *

Rosalie was fighting off thugs left and right, thanks to Ratigan's teaching. Ratigan backed her up, hitting one of Elijah's men with his hand "How are you doing my dear?"

Out of breath, Rosalie used all her fire "Fine!" she kicked a thug in the face, and looked around for Samantha, She saw her sneaking away and jumped on op of her "Stop right there Samantha!"

Samantha smiled wickedly "Oh Rosalie, I was just looking for you!" she flipped her over. Rosalie got up "Why are you doing this Samantha? Your so much better than this.."

Samantha flipped her blonde hair "It's about time you felt how to be ignored.."

Rosalie shook her head "Samantha you were never alone.. you had me!" Samantha's face softened, then she noticed Elijah holding a rope, connected to the mouse trap in the middle of the aisle, he watched the fight going on.. "I never_ had_ you.. you we're always on top of everyone's list, too busy for anyone but yourself."

Rosalie saddened "I'm sorry Samantha.."

"What?" Samantha looked at her with her large blue eyes. Ratigan noticed Elijah tugging on the rope on the top of the building as the girls slowly made their way to the platform. He grabbed a free rope and swung around to the trap, grabbing both girls just in time.

The mouse trap snapped making a large crackling sound, alerting the entire crowd, Big Daddy turned red "Would someone be gladly to Explain what is goin on here!" Rodger looked around "Where is Mavis?"

Suddenly a voice filled the entire property "Right here!" Mavis was struggling in his arms as Elijah pulled her and dragged her to the edge of the stone on the house "One step and she goes over the side.." Mavis struggled "Let go of me!"

"Shut up brat!" he pushed her closer to the edge of the three story building "Sara, Vlad, Come!" The large mouse and Samantha moved towards the house. Big Daddy stood wide eyed "Samantha?"

Samantha turned around "Maybe you should have paid a little more attention to me father.." she walked into the dark house. The door slammed shut as they left. Rosalie walked towards the property and Ratigan grabbed her hand "No." she said

"James.. this is my fight. Let me go." She broke away and touched his face with both of his hands "Thanks for an amazing adventure." She ran into the house, and locked the door with a large piece of wood. Ratigan ran to the door, jiggling the knob "Rosalie! Rosalie open the door!" he kept moving it until he slammed his body into the door, breaking the wood "We have to get in there." Lorenzo whistled and moved to a secret entrance, Basil moved along with them. As they walked up the stairs into the certain danger, Ratigan began to think to himself:

_I lost her once, I'm not losing her again.._

**_REVIEW AND FOLLOW PLEASE! ALMOST DONE!_**


End file.
